La Lune
by CJzilla
Summary: Water is greatly influenced by the push and pull of the moon. Irma finds herself walking a thin line between being a responsible guardian and Lord Cedric. The moon has an affect on both. IrmaCedric.
1. La Lune

CJzilla bellows on the horizon as throngs of screaming people flee in all directions.

Greetings my fellow Fanfiction Land monsters. The name's CJzilla and I've come with a fiction. Unique, maybe. I'll let the reviews tell me. This fiction I affectionately call La Lune, which is Spanish for "the Moon". Since water is greatly affected by the moon's push and pull, I thought it'd make things a little more interesting. This is my first WITCH fiction. Weird.

As I chew on a train full of screaming people, alls CJzilla has to growl is this: R&R. Enjoy you motherhopers! Flame or fluff me! I dare you!

Disclaimer: CJzilla does not own anything of WITCH or anything of Disney's. I do own your reviews.

* * *

La Lune

It was her turn to spend the night with the queen, not that the water guardian minded.

Since that desperate attempt on Queen Elyon's life by her jealous brother Phobos, the queen made sure at least one guardian was in the palace while she slept. And guess who picked the short straw tonight…

But tonight, that short straw felt more like a lifeline. Sure, she had to lie about staying with a friend, but just anything to get away from her house. Home was closing in on her fast, and if she had to watch another boring movie or her little brother follow her everywhere… she'd get her freak on.

Irma Lair a.k.a. the Water Guardian wandered through the Elyon's palace, without a true purpose as to her rambling. She had just seen the queen to her bed, tucked her in so to speak, with a goodnight joke. But now that the teenage queen of Meridian was asleep for the night, Irma was left alone. Her heeled shoes clicked on the granite floors as she moseyed through a hall.

Irma's mind paged through her to-do list. She had brought tomorrow's algebra homework to Meridian, but what made her think it'd be more appealing here than at home? With homework saved for the last minute, like always, Irma went to the next thing on her timetable.

"Huh…" Irma mused out loud. "I thought I wouldn't be bored this fast."

It was true. She was bored… in record time! Why was she so indecisive?

Irma then looked up.

Suits of enchanted armor lined on either side of the hall, making her imagination wander. She found herself in a place she had not visited in years. Her mind began to set her perfect daydream together.

Irma imagined that she was dancing in a candlelit room, wrapped in the arms of HER knight in shining armor. Dancing to a melodious waltz in the decorative ballroom of a castle, her prince held her close as they swayed to the music. Irma imagined she was wearing a lavish dress that was so beautiful, it would make the best dressed green with envy. The whole ballroom, though full of guests, emptied, leaving just her and her knight to dance out their love. As this dreamscape played and her knight spun her in his strong arms, Irma strained to create a face for her prince.

But Irma caught herself, tripping in doing so. Cocking an eyebrow, she wondered why she was picturing a forgotten fantasy world. It's like she wasn't surrounded by a beautiful world now, so why could she want something more than reality?

A nearby window held the answer.

Meridian had a blue moon, but a moon nonetheless and tonight it was full.

Realization struck Irma, making her mouth open a bit. But as quick as reality set in, she frowned.

"Stupid moon," she hissed, passing the window like she was ignoring the night-sphere.

Irma growled again as she walked faster down that hall.

The moon always had an effect on her, whether it be on Meridian or back home on earth. Irma never acknowledged the moon like she did now. It wasn't too long ago on a full moon night that Will and Taranee pointed out that she was different, a bad different. They implied major mood-swings. And by a fluke but coincidentally, the next day in school Irma's science teacher commented on the moon's influence on bodies of water.

Irma was the WATER Guardian of the Guardians of Meridian. Since then, the usually humorous Irma Lair took somber note of the moon's pull upon her.

So now Irma knew the moon would influence her emotions and disposition. That's why she was so fickle and thus caused her pointless drifting in the palace's walls. And why she was trying so hard to pin an identity to her knight in shining armor. Irma didn't want to return to her bogus fantasy world, but she couldn't help thinking about her fantasy man.

But with every boy face she placed on her guy's head, nothing sent a smile to her face or warmth to her heart. Now she was getting really annoyed with herself. Not only was she retreating to some fake world, she was trying to piece together her ideal man.

"I can't be that desperate," Irma grumbled to herself, reminded once again that she was boyfriend-less.

A boyfriend won't hurt, but boys didn't mix very well with being a Guardian of Meridian.

She's heard the ploy about having some supernatural power and the responsibility that comes with it. Comic book superheroes have Irma's same dilemma. Either go without a boyfriend or get one, only to break his heart in the end.

It made her want to gag. But, at least for tonight, Irma could blame Meridian's beautiful full moon for her lack of… personal normality.

With a turn on her heel, Irma headed for the dungeon.

The dungeon gates were quiet for this time of night; usually the lawless ritualistically had a fit before going to bed. Tonight was different though. Tonight the full moon shown through the skylight, shining down upon the dark prison and lighting the expanse. Even the guards who kept strict watch allowed themselves to sit under the glow of the night-star. But they stood when they saw the water guardian approach.

"So are you guys normal tonight?" Irma smiled as she neared a pair of guards who manned the dungeon gates. "None of that otherworldly determination to keep the scum in their cells?"

The guards' faces remained straight and serious.

"Even our legs get tired from standing ma'am," the older guard spoke to the much, much younger Irma.

"It was a joke guys," Irma commented. "No need for getting proper. As you were."

They hit their heels together in salute and stood at attention. Irma sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Open the gates boys," she instructed. "I'd like to annoy the prisoners."

The nearest guard to the gate controls flipped the toggle and the gate lifted.

The gateway was the biggest grievance in Meridian, excusing Phobos and Frost of course. That dungeon gate made such a terrible screeching sound that Irma wondered why the dead hadn't awakened to wreak their vengeance upon her for opening the ear-sore. Another bad part about that was EVERYONE knew someone had entered the cell area of the dungeon. All eyes were on the entrance.

Irma took to her wings and fluttered into the dungeon area.

"Hello my freaky, not-so-law-abiding cell fillers," she called out and then laughed at her own joke.

She flew to the higher levels, where the more dangerous prisoners were kept. It was a habit that Irma greet his not-on-his-throness, prince Phobos.

"Phobos, your royal pain," Irma landed on a level, just in front of Phobos' cell. "How's the accommodations tonight? I hope you and your ego aren't too crowded in there."

Out of the shadows came the angry looking Phobos, a hateful scowl over his face with her presence.

"You do best to make my stay more comfortable guardian," Phobos hissed. "Because I'm not the forgiving type."

Irma laughed.

"If I was to make you anymore comfortable Phobos," she returned, "then what are the other cell-warmers gonna think?"

Phobos gritted his teeth.

"Come closer and say that you little wart!" he spat.

The insults just come naturally around the prince.

"I'm way passed my comfort level here Phobos," Irma smiled, "your breath won't let me come closer."

She swatted the air around her nose like she was clearing the air of a foul smell.

Phobos growled and lunged at the water guardian, but the magical cell bars reminded him that they were there. The dark prince cried out in pain when his body was pumped full of electricity and he fell back on his butt.

Irma laughed.

"Do that again!" she laughed. "I loved the look on your face!"

Irma doubled over in stitches.

"When I get out of here guardian-!" Phobos snarled. "I'm going to take so much pleasure in torturing you just as you have me!"

"You mean telling you bad jokes and insulting your intelligence?" Irma voiced, and then giggled. "I'm not ticklish."

Phobos gnarled again.

"I'm not one to tickle!" he blasted.

"Whatever royal pain," Irma crossed her arms in a show of defiance. "And when that day comes, I'm sure Cornelia will admit she's not a real blond."

Irma laughed at her own joke again.

"I'm not losing sleep over you Phobos," the water guardian scrunched her nose at him. "Without your Lord Cedric, Frost or any of your other lackeys, you will just be another spoiledroyal pain, pouting because you got caught."

Irma took to the air again and flew to another level. A level below Phobos was most of his lackeys, including Gargoyle.

"Comfortable my ugly mother-hopers?" Irma jeered to the nearest to her, being Gargoyle.

Gargoyle let out a snarl full of pure hatred, but didn't come close to the bars.

"Good!" she cheered. "I'll be sure to send some chocolate and Midol for the attitude problems."

Irma laughed and flew to yet another level. The last level and cell probably closest to the gate was that of a villain that made even her blood wanna freeze.

Lord Cedric. The half-snake, half-man shape-shifter. Phobos' right hand man, for a reasonable time, Lord Cedric got close enough to the Guardians to take their lives. That thought made Irma's hair stand on end.

Lord Cedric, in another form, actually got close enough to smite each one of the guardians, including her.

"Lord Migraine?" Irma called into his cell, but her joke not even making herself smile. "You still in there?"

After a moment of silence, Irma heard footsteps from deep within the cell. When Lord Cedric entered the moonlight, he was in the form Irma hated the most. The form of an attractive blond, bombshell of a boy, a form Cedric actually favored and was in most of the time.

"How's my favorite snaky shape-shifter?" Irma scowled.

Lord Cedric grinned at her as she fluttered a distance away from his cell.

"Ahhh… Irma Lair," he sighed, unnerving her further. "Such a pleasure to see you again. I have to say, I look forward to your turn watching over Queen Elyon over all the otherguardians."

Then a sly, yet cute smirk came on his face.

"Including the earth guardian Cornelia," Lord Cedric added.

Cornelia… the girl every girl wants to be and every guy wants to be with. The girl that Irma was not and she could never measure up to.

"I'm pretty sure I'm insulted now Cedric," Irma's scowl deepened.

That smirk on his face never went away.

"Oh don't be my little cupcake," Cedric stated coming closer to the bars. "It was meant as a compliment."

Through her scoff, Irma accidentally let a flattered giggle out. She prayed Cedric didn't catch it.

"My, my. Someone's in a good mood," she quickly corrected. "I'll have to fix that."

Cedric grinned at her.

"Forgive me," he voiced, apologizing like he was being evil. "It's the moon. When the blue moon becomes full, I start acting strange. It has an unfortunate effect on me. I become lessevil."

Irma smirked bitterly, but fluttered closer.

"It's a start," she told him landing on the floor. "Now get a haircut and a real job and I'll consider letting you off for good behavior."

Lord Cedric gave her a toothy smile. Irma was almost taken in by his charm, but once she saw his forked tongue flick the air, she was dropped back down to earth.

"So Irma," Lord Cedric began gesturing like he was happy to see her, "this is the fourth occasion that you have baby-sat the queen, in a month…"

He paused.

Irma was really not enjoying his tone, yet she grew closer.

"And the fifth instance in which you have wandered down to the dungeon," he added before smiling slyly again. "Found something worth your time in these darkened halls?"

Like she was going to tell Lord Cedric she enjoyed herself down here, especially when she could tease him.

"I merely love annoying those who were not quite skilled or smart enough to take over Meridian," Irma answered.

She laughed when Cedric's face went straight. Irma was surprised yet entertained that Cedric was frowning deeply, maybe she go as far as to say he looked disappointed.

"What?" Irma inquired with a smile. "Too nicely put? How 'bout… 'Good but not good enough'?"

Cedric shook his head and managed a small grin.

"Such words would insult Phobos Irma," he spoke. "Not me."

Ooohh!

Just when she thought she had his goat. Now it was her turn to look disappointed.

"It seems I am not the only one at the mercy of la Lune," Irma heard Cedric point out.

The water guardian cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Loon?" Irma repeated. "What are you talking about Cedric?"

"Lune my dear," the shape-shifter corrected. "La Lune means the moon. The earthen Spanish language is a lonely and romantic one isn't it?"

Irma's throat tightened at the mention of the "romantic" part. Best change the subject.

"What makes you think I am responsible to the big cheese wheel in the sky?" Irma asked like he was stupid as she crossed her arms but pointed to the skylight.

Cedric smiled at her.

"While I worked as a spy and came to earth," he began, "I found something we have in common Irma. A weakness so to speak. As much as you want to deny it, you are under themanipulation of the moon. Not only does it increase your powers, but it increases your anger."

Irma gave a moment thought to what he said before turning the tables.

"And you Lord Cedric?" she commented. "You become more… tolerable and inclined to the nice guy act?"

Cedric beamed when she said tolerable.

"It was a chink in my armor that Phobos didn't approve of," he returned. "It actually frightened him to know that I was prone to the Light when the moon was full."

Irma shook her head and looked up. She was shocked to see how close she had drawn to Cedric's cell.

"Well, a couple nights with a good boy attitude does not make me eager to let you out on parole Cedric," she returned.

"Why not as someone closer to you?" Lord Cedric inquired. "Some one to talk to? It gets very vexatious down here without the light of day."

Irma turned on her heel, walked a couple steps away before gracefully spinning to face him.

"You brought that on yourself Cedric," Irma grinned. "And let's not forget your forked tongue and all the days of the year the moon is NOT full."

Irma stuck out her tongue to show the difference between hers and his. But Cedric grinned at her.

"Then just grace me with your presence Irma," he voiced, a tint of red hitting his face. "You are the brightest thing down here and you bring me a glimmer of hope through the darkness."

Irma had to admit, even for a shape-shifting, fork-tongued, evil snake-man… that was a very sweet thing to say.

"Why try to become a friend from behind bars Cedric?" she asked. "Why not before?"

Lord Cedric stood straight and looked her hard in the eyes. Then he motioned for her to near. With her common sense screaming in her ears but her curiosity wailing louder, Irma fluttered closer. Cedric's lips parted to a smile, not a conniving smile, but one of excitement at her nearness.

Now within arms' reach and over her comfort zone, Irma raised her eyebrows expectantly at the shape-shifter.

"There were many times I could have ended the guardianship of you and your friends Irma," he spoke softly, his eyes glittering with moonlight. "But I never did, despite Phobos'sorders."

Cedric drew closer to the bars and further into the moonlight. Irma saw his skin looked so warm and his eyes held a kindness to her.

"The times I had your lives in my fists I could have easily ended the Guardians," he made a fist with his hand as if crushing an unseen bug. "Yet, you stand before me Irma. That has tomean something to you."

Irma admitted herself that Lord Cedric had many opportunities to end them all, yet he never took the initiative to smite them.

"I figured you were just another bumbling henchman that could never get his act straight," Irma raised an eyebrow, being honest with him.

Cedric smirked and let a snicker go.

"Had you and Phobos fooled didn't I?" he whispered, his eyes breaking from hers to Phobos's cell. "The point is my little nymph… I could have but never did."

Irma knew that to be right.

"Well…" she began, thinking of what to say. "Then maybe Queen Elyon will lessen your sentence, had she known… your actions."

Disappointment surfaced on Cedric's face. His eyes turned to sad pools of blue as he looked at her.

"I guess it does count for something in my book," Irma said quietly, then shrugged. "But… forgive me for not trusting you."

Cedric gave her a cocky smile.

"_I_ wouldn't even trust me," he told her. "Tis wise and the guardian thing to do Irma."

Well, an enemy of hers gave a tribute to her guardianship, thankfully it was more convincing than that of a friend's.

Irma was then filled with the manipulation of the moon.

"Well Lord Cedric," she began taking steps closer to his cell. "Some would say it a weakness on your part to NOT do away with me."

Cedric looked up at her with a cocked eyebrow and was taken aback by her willing nearness.

"I mean," Irma continued, now inches from the bars, "I am just a seventeen-year-old girl, naive and overly trusting. To top it all off I'm lonely. Now, from a villain's standpoint, thatwould be like a fat cat with broken legs covered in barbecue sauce. A sitting duck without defense. Why would Meridian's most feared second in command not take up that chance?"

Irma looked at him with confident eyes and a hand on her hip as she stood just feet away from him.

Lord Cedric hesitated to come nearer.

"You call me weak little one?" Cedric repeated and took a menacing step forward.

Irma looked at her fingernails in a show of overconfidence.

"Yeah," she returned, looking up at him. "I guess I am good lookin'."

Cedric had shock all over his face, then it quickly reverted to a scowl.

"I am not weak guardian," he hissed.

Lord Cedric then changed his form to his true appearance. That of a towering, half snake, half man with sharp teeth and long talons. And with his transformation, he zipped to the bars in a show of power.

But despite that Irma still stood close with a smirk on her face.

"All that I am saying Cedric," she began, looking into his cat-like eyes, "is… What is preventing you from snapping my neck now?"

She turned her shoulders to him and tossed her hair so that he could see her neck. Irma was just short of asking Cedric to grasp her neck.

Irma watched Cedric's face contort into many emotions and his fingers twitch in anticipation. Then, he smiled like a defeated puppy. Lord Cedric transformed back into the blond human form.

"Touché Irma," he told her, looking at her with big blue eyes.

Irma smirked, but released her hip. It was so hard for him to be evil when the moon is full. And it made him amusing and _SO_ cute.

Irma laughed after her muse.

"You know what Lord Cedric?" she began, smiling like an idiot at him. "I think I like you better with a full moon over my head."

Cedric read her face for a mock or joke, to his surprise Irma's face was lit with a flush.

"The moonlight makes you look hansom," the water guardian grinned at him.

She chuckled, but let her eyes drop. Irma heard Cedric snicker at her.

"Am I really worth your time down here?" Irma heard the shape-shifters voice almost in her ear.

Irma looked up and Cedric was so close, she could almost name the hue of blue his eyes were. But she wasn't startled, she actually felt quite safe.

"What? You thought I come down here to ONLY tease the prisoners?" Irma returned, a sly smirk coming to her face.

The water guardian laughed.

"I take out special time to tease you," Irma let a flash of evil cover her face.

She then reached through the bars and stroked Cedric's cheek.

"With what could be," Irma smiled.

Cedric froze like a stunned fish at her touch. Irma's hand slid down his cheek to his neck. He was as warm and soft as he looked.

But Lord Cedric flinched and jumped back suddenly. Irma blinked, being shot out of sky. Thanks to her mastery over water, she had just accidentally soaked his shirt.

"I suppose I'm the one who needs the cold shower more than you do," Irma smirked and shrugged. "I'll see you around Cedric."

She sighed and took to her wings, zipping out of the prison.

* * *

This fiction was inspired by the Vienna Teng song "Blue Caravan", which CJzilla doesn't own. It's a different fiction for me. I usually post humor and nothin' too serious. Well, here's hopin' my fellow motherhopers like it. R&R. Tah. 


	2. Lovers by full moon light

Chapter 2 is up and as with all my fictions, it will updated randomly. In this chapter of "La Lune" you will find homework, one bored Eylon, an intruder and a kiss.

I've only watched one episode of WITCH... as you hard-core fans have probably noted by now. The rest of my knowledge came when reading other fictions of WITCH. Hey listen, if it's not your style, no one's keepin' you here.

Writing romances isn't really my style, but I found that I can write a mean fluff piece... Something's wrong with CJzilla. Anywho enjoy.

As CJzilla walks through an exploding power plant, alls I have to say is this: R&R you happy-go-lucky motherhopers! Flame me or fluff, love me or hate me, I don't give a care!

* * *

Irma found her pencil moving over her algebra homework and found the math actually sinking in this time. She'd better get above a B for this.

After getting some understanding from an evil villain, Irma was ready to take another shot at organization. Who would have thought that Lord Cedric was a pawn of the moon too? But his inclination was that of a better one.

Irma had just flirted with the guy! And evilly too!

She'd feel guilty and embarrassed about it later, but for now she could blame the moon for it.

As she and her prince swayed to the gentle music, and he dipped her, Irma could place a face on her knight.

As she rose, she looked into the warm blue eyes of Lord Cedric. Taking her hand in his, Cedric would lead her around the dance-floor as they grooved. Gliding to the center of the floor, Cedric would stop the waltz and look Irma in the eye. Smiling at her, he'd keep his eyes to her, reassuring her that he'd always be there for her. Understanding imitated from his blue eyes and…. a little love. Irma would smile back at him, excepting his offer of understanding and love. Then after a long second of an inaudible conversation, Cedric and Irma would lean in. Faces inches apart, lips coming in for a torrid kiss-

"Hey Irma?" the Water Guardian was dropped out of her world by the sound of Queen Elyon's voice.

Irma turned her head to the voice.

"Hey," the Water Guardian smiled. "Shouldn't you be in bed? Queens need their beauty sleep."

Elyon scoffed, shaking her head.

"What are you doing out here?" Elyon inquired on a laugh. "You're clear out here in the fountains."

Irma smiled at the teenage queen.

"Algebra," she answered holding up her homework paper. "It's a spot where I can sit and think. If I get another C- my parents are gonna flip."

Elyon laughed.

"Homework," she flinched and sat next to Irma on the stone fountain. "Of the math kind… Can't say that I miss it."

Irma smiled at her but continued on her algebra in silence. But she did feel Elyon studying her just as hard as she was studying her math homework.

"So," the Meridian queen began, "did you find anything interesting in the dungeon tonight?"

The Water Guardian looked over at the girl queen, who held an amused smile at her. Inside, Irma was just short of panicking but she had to keep her cool. Lest Elyon would be alerted to her Cedric issue and tell the other guardians. Then Irma would never be able to live it down.

"As interesting as every other inspection your highness," Irma lied, coolly avoiding Elyon's eyes by going back to her homework.

Elyon groaned and chuckled.

"You know what I mean Irma!" the teenage queen swayed back as she laughed. "You've been going down to the dungeon for every visit you've made to Meridian. What in the world is so fascinating down there?!"

Irma smiled a sly smile at the queen.

"Oh," she drawled. "Nothing."

Elyon rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Irma!" she groaned. "Seriously! What do you like so much down there?"

Irma shrugged and went back to her algebra. What was not the question, 'who' was. The Water Guardian heard the teenage queen huff.

"I didn't want to have to do this Irma, but you leave me no choice," Elyon stood. "As ruler of Meridian and your queen, I command you to tell me what takes you to the dungeon everyday!"

Was Elyon getting less mature with every passing second? Yep, you be your sweet bipy she was. Irma stood and set her homework calmly down on her seat. She looked over Elyon's face, before her mouth cracked into a smile.

"Must you know your majesty?" Irma cocked her head at the girl queen.

Elyon looked at her like she was stupid.

"Yes!" she threw her hands in the air. "You are in the dungeon, the DUNGEON! Not much good can come from a prison filled with smelly evil people."

Still Irma was smiling. She was deciding whether of not to be totally truthful with Elyon or to be partially truthful…

"Interest," Irma heard herself say. "I go down there because I found someone of interest."

Elyon's eyes widened in both curiosity and trepidation. Irma watched the young queen chew on the matter. Then Elyon beamed an excited smile.

"You LIKE someone Irma?" she asked, eyebrows raised in wonder.

The third degree was getting old now.

"Kinda, but I know… He's not really my type," Irma answered.

"Oooh!" Elyon made a jump that Evil Caneval couldn't even do. "It's Raythor! The captain of the guards!"

Irma's mind went blank. Elyon spun on her foot in an excited circle, giggling all the way.

"I know!" she cheered. "He's so cute! With those rippling muscles, masculine features, sparkling green eyes and ever fashionable elf-ears!"

Let's not forget he breathes air! Irma was relieved that Elyon put someone other than Cedric in the spotlight.

"I know what I'll do!" Elyon then made another impressive jump. "I'll set you guys up! You are obviously too scared to talk to him. But you can't avoid talking to him when you two arelocked in some obscure closet."

This was not funny anymore.

"Uh, Elyon?" Irma tried to interrupt.

"Don't worry your little head about it Irma!" Elyon was in her own little movie. "I'll take care of everything. I am, after all, QUEEN. Raythor HAS TO obey me. I'll make it look like an accident. But you're gonna have to play along Irma. Somehow, you are going to have to get trapped in that closet…"

All right, now this was totally not funny anymore!

"Elyon! I mean, your majesty," Irma interrupted. "You don't have to do this. I'd like to take this slow-"

"Don't be ridiculous Irma," Elyon swatted Irma's objection like a fly. "I'm sure if Raythor knew how you felt about him, he'd return your feelings. It's just getting past the awkward introduction, and then this relationship will really take off."

Irma's mind froze again and she starred at Elyon like a deer in the headlights.

Just then, saving her social life for yet another time, Irma's cell phone rung. It was Hay Lin, the friend she was supposed to be staying with.

"Hey Hay Lin," Irma answered her cell phone, "boy am I glad you called."

"Why? What's wrong?" Hay Lin's voice took a concerned tone.

"Elyon," Irma whispered back, walking a few steps away from the Meridian queen. "You're calling late, what's up?"

"I forgot to give you a message for Elyon," the oriental wind guardian began, "but since she's there and giving you trouble, can I speak with her?"

Irma couldn't have asked for a better distraction.

"Here," she handed her cell phone to Elyon. "It's Hay Lin, she has something to say."

Elyon took the phone like it was the last glass of water in a dry desert world.

"HAY LIN!" the teenage queen squealed. "How are you?"

Irma could kiss Hay Lin for her timing. The Water Guardian sighed in relief and sat back down on the fountain to finish her homework.

As Irma listen to Elyon and Hay Lin rack up minuets on her calling plan, the water guardian caught something out of the corner of her eye. Down a seemingly empty hallway was a shadow that immediately disappeared when Irma turned her head. With the last attempt on Elyon's life being only being days before, Irma thought it best to investigate.

"Creepy shadow, aisle one," Irma hissed closing her algebra book.

Elyon was still jabbering away and even failed to notice Irma fly out of the room.

Irma turned the corner, hoping to catch the intruder, but all she got was a glimpse as the prowler disappeared into another hall. The Water Guardian zipped after the trespasser.

"There's no use in running!" Irma barked as she darted down the hallway.

She turned another corner and saw no one, only empty suits of armor. But Irma was sure she saw someone and that someone was hiding from her.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," she said in a sing-song voice, though she was really irate. "Come out and I promise I won't hurt you."

Yet another lie for the evening. Dang, that moon was not letting her off on this one.

The Water Guardian fluttered through the hall, passing a glare at each suit of armor. She dropped to her feet and carefully inspected each piece of armament. Irma could feel someone in the walkway, but couldn't pinpoint the intruder's position. Little did she know, that intruder was aiming for her.

As Irma came to the end of the hall, she decided on letting the guards know that someone was in the palace. There was no way a prowler could slip passed her, so this person was a huge threat.

Then, the hair on the back of her neck stood high. The water guardian spun around, only to look into Lord Cedric's blue eyes.

"Good evening Irma," he cooed, with a devastating smirk on his face.

"Cedric!" Irma gasped, taking a step back. "Touring hours are over and I'm afraid you're going to go back to your cell now."

She took a fighting stance, just daring Cedric to try something. But when he did nothing but shake his head at her, Irma wondered.

"What are you doing?" Irma asked stupidly cocking her head at him.

Lord Cedric looked up at her.

"I've come to say goodnight," he answered calmly.

Like "gangster-goodnight"? Like "long walk into night" goodnight?

With Irma left speechless, Cedric smiled at her. And in an instant, his mouth was over hers.

Irma was floored, and for a moment her mind went blank. It was only after she ever so slightly, moved her lips that she found out she wasn't dreaming. Lord Cedric's mouth was holding hers in a most tender way.

It was exciting, having such a powerful villain kiss her and know that he could kill her with just a slash of his claws. Yet, she could taste the control she had over him. The water guardian felt total power over the shape-shifter. Irma snaked her arms around Cedric's neck and… kissed him back.

She wondered if this is how it felt to be evil; to kiss someone and leech off of their power. It was like Irma was sucking out all of Cedric's will and converting it into his servitude. Was she turning from a Guardian of Meridian to a harpy? It was scary, but Irma liked it.

As Irma held Cedric close, she could feel his heart thump under his chest. She never did think that anything evil, especially those she had battled before, would have a heart. An organ just like hers that pumped blood through the body and could throb with love. Irma could feel Cedric's heart throb like never before.

The water guardian found a pattern in the game of life. To those who use the cross-walk, tip their waitresses and live by the law searched for their opposite. And to those who'd rather tear out the last page of a book and rob a little old lady would seek out the right side of life.

Good and evil, evil and good, they'd search out each other. Opposites attract.

Irma had put thought to this after she caught herself listening to a harder type of music and starring intensely at any villain that would pass her. Maybe she was looking for more badness, more evil in her life. Cedric had confided to her that she was a brightness that shone in the dark. So maybe he was looking for something better than evil.

Irma and Cedric found each other and were now feeding off of each other.

"Irma?" Cedric's lips parted from her for a moment.

Irma reached out for more of his sweet, sweet evil. She grasped his lips for another time, but he pulled away again.

"Is this what could be Irma?" Cedric asked. "You and I?"

The water guardian rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes still closed.

"Yes," Irma sighed out of bliss, "at least for four days out of the month."

She could feel Cedric's chest rise and fall with every breath he took.

"And afterwards?" the shape shifter inquired. "Will there be "us" when the moon is not full?"

Irma sighed again, still out of bliss.

"Look inside you Cedric," she returned. "What does it tell you?"

He paused, then Irma felt his chest jump in a chuckle.

"Then we better make these four days count Irma," Cedric told her. "Because come the next time we see each other, we'll be on the battle field."

Irma grinned.

"Mind you Lord Migraine," she kissed his neck. "I do love me a bad-boy and I've had my eye on you even when the moon is not full. But I'm not gonna blink to throw a punch at you."

Cedric chuckled again and captured her lips in a sweet peck.

"I'd be lying if my eyes have not strayed and my will not swayed by you Irma," he told her. "But that doesn't give you a free pass. You better watch yourself."

Irma grinned again.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Cedric," she stated.

She lifted her head up and captured his lips again. His kiss was like morphine, to numb the dullness in her life.

Irma would admit it; it was around this time with the moon that she was at her most volatile. It seemed like everyone was there to annoy her. She could feel their judging stares heat up her back when she turned to walk away. They wouldn't acknowledge that she had more than one setting. They all looked to good ol' Irma to liven up their dismal lives with a wisecrack or joke. And when she didn't they would sneer and accuse her of being grumpy.

Please.

Anymore Irma kept her humor to herself, only to reveal it when around those who were worthy of her charismatic attitude. And as a result, she was labeled as a recluse, an egotistic teenager with a rebellious streak. Like they could place such a label on her. Irma was many things but never could she be condensed into such muddy stereotype.

Cedric wrapped his arms around her waist and let her kiss him. To the hardened shape-shifter, the lips of this sea nymph were warm and added life to his black heart.

That's what Irma Lair was to him, a sea nymph. A mischievous fairy of the sea whose charms would lure sailors upon sharp rocks, thus sealing their doom. But Irma was not a just a simple fairy, Irma was Cedric's equivalent to Daphne.

Daphne, the beautiful and playful water nymph of earthen Greek mythology. Her allure lead a Grecian hero to fall in love with her. But the jealous gods sealed her into a tree, preventing the hero from ever loving her…

Such a sad tale, yet Daphne's charms hit home in Cedric's heart. Irma was Cedric's beautiful and playful water nymph that lured him dangerously close to evil ship-wreck. There were times the shape-shifter would have forsaken his evil ways just to be with her. Yet, Irma was always just out of his reach. But Cedric doubted whether it was really her that was fleeing from him, nor did believe her title as Water Guardian frighten him. Cedric feared that the problem lie deep down within himself.

Maybe, by observing her under the face of someone else, Cedric had figured that she was too good for him. Not that Irma ever alluded to his insecurity; Cedric just knew she deserved someone better. Someone who was human, someone who was hansom.

Cedric wrapped his arms tightly around Irma's frame. He could now see a light shine through his dismal blackened world and it was Irma. Even though they battled constantly in a most hostile way, Cedric believed that Irma kept him alive, kept him human. She kept him form transforming into the Darkness and thus disappearing. Cedric could love her for that.

And he kissed her back.

Cedric kissed her back, delighting the Water Guardian. Now she was tasting and feeling something else in his kiss. Cedric's lips had a flavor to them now. Instead of a dead hunger, Irma tasted sweetness. And a strength was in Cedric's kiss. It was foreign to her, yet it seemed familiar. Was this the rare and elusive kiss that spoke the person's heart? Was what Irma was tasting and feeling… love?

Then he let up and pulled away. Cedric must have known he had dazed Irma, because she made no action to continue the kiss. The shape-shifter opened his eyes and found Irma in a state of stupor. She looked so cute with her eyes half open and expression like she was dreaming. Cedric pecked her lips again, savoring her flavor like a fine wine.

"I have to leave now Irma," he told her, kissing her cheek. "By now, they must know I've escaped."

Irma sighed happily and bowed her head with a smile.

"I'll give you a head start Cedric," she whispered, leaning in to kiss him one last time.

She held his lips for a moment, before the Water Guardian released him.

"I'll see you around my little water nymph," Cedric whispered to her.

"Sayonara Lord Migraine," Irma grinned. "Until our next battle."

Cedric laughed.

"And la Lune brings us together again," he told her.

And with that he released her and dove out the nearest window.

* * *

Dang. I've never written something so syrupy! CJzilla now has to go rip apart a city to make up for it! R&R. 


	3. Two for destiny please

Chapter 3 is up.

Take care to keep sending CJzilla your reviews. And remember, CJzilla's dirty deeds are done dirt cheap! "La Lune" will be updated randomly.

As I shred another city with my claws, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R. Flame or fluff, it don't matter to me! Enjoy.

* * *

Morning came as did school. Irma teleported from Meridian to Earth just in time to walk to school with her friends and for a math quiz in third period.

Irma let out a gigantic yawn and let her eyes close for a moment as she walked along.

"Gee Irma," Taranee spoke up. "Was Meridian THAT exhausting?"

The Fire Guardian didn't know the half of it.

"I spent the night studying for that big algebra test Mr. Pink's gonna give today," Irma answered opening her eyes. "And Elyon was wide awake."

She heard Cornelia giggle.

"Since when do you study Irma?" the Earth Guardian inquired.

Irma put her hands behind her head.

"Unlike everyone thinks," the Water Guardian spoke, "I don't know EVERYTHING. I had to brush up on my math."

Hay Lin giggled.

"That's not was Elyon tells me," the Wind Guardian stated. "She says that you spent half of your time in the dungeon AND, she said she saw you KISSING a mysterious man in ahallway."

There were gasps, laughs and "oooohhhh"s from her friends. Irma was too sleepy to put much thought to it.

"Who was this mysterious guy Irma?" Cornelia asked over Irma's shoulder.

"Yeah," Taranee spoke up just as quickly. "You never told us you had a man."

Then the Guardian of the Heart of Meridian spoke up.

"And what were you doing in the dungeon Irma?" Will asked a concerned eyebrow high in the air.

Irma yawned again as the cascade of questions followed her.

If she told her friends she'd spent the whole time with Cedric, they'd flip or forsake her… or do a forsake flip. Irma smiled at the thought.

"To Will with the question as to my reasons down in Meridian's dungeon," the Water Guardian pointed at Will. "I always go down there to make sure everyone's comfortable and locked up tight. Ever since Phobos's attack on Elyon, I can't be too careful anymore."

It was a partial truth and Will seemed to buy it.

"So you're a girl scout," Cornelia waved her hand in boredom. "Now, who's the guy you were locking lips with last night?"

Lord Cedric the evil half-man shape-shifter villain.

That question came a little harder for Irma to answer.

She sighed.

"And there was someone down in the dungeon that I've…. had my eye on," Irma answered.

There was a pause from her friends.

"The captain of the guards!" all giggled at once.

Were all her friends like this?

"I knew it!" Hay Lin squealed.

"It's about time you admitted it," Cornelia twisted a lock of her blond hair around her finger. "I've known about your Raythor obsession for some time now."

Irma rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you have," she answered sarcastically.

"Gee Irmy," Taranee spoke up, putting her head on Irma's shoulder. "You sure like those rough-looking guys."

"Yeah, I'll say," Cornelia huffed. "The man's got so many scars on his face."

Irma looked over at the wayward supermodel.

"Oh I'm sorry Cornelia," Irma began. "I thought you'd go for Raythor since pretty boys would detract some of your natural beauty and attention that you so obviously deserve."

"Therein why I have you four as friends," Cornelia stated, as heartless as any villain.

With that the rest of the guardians, save Irma, began hitting Cornelia with their purses and/or backpacks. Of course, the long-lost swimsuit model only meant to get under skin, but Irma had so much of it that Corny's little insults never sunk in anymore.

Irma took a stride ahead, so as to miss the immature moment her friends were having.

She hadn't noticed it, but it had rained here when she was at Meridian. Puddles and the fresh air scent were everywhere. Now Irma was glad she didn't wear her rollerblades as a fast way to get to school. She'd be soakin' wet by now.

Irma yawned again as she walked along, hoping the next time she was picked to go back to Meridian, the moon would be full.

The Water Guardian failed to notice the pair of eyes watching her every move through one of the puddles that littered the street.

"Yes, continue with your life Water Guardian," a voice cooed from behind a puddle. "For in just a short while, you will be captured and so held as a prisoner, marking the beginning of the end for the Guardians of Meridian."

First period came with the same squeal of the bell. Irma found herself at a desk with but a paper tablet, pencil and her English book. Too bad this was first period math.

"Ms. Lair," the blast of hot dragon's breath, snapped Irma out of her hazy sleep.

She looked up and saw the irate looking expression on the math teacher's face.

"Are you alert enough to answer the simplest math question?" Mr. Pink, the math whiz blurted out at her. "What is the numerical standardization for the mathematical word pi?"

The question went in Irma's ears, but never sunk in. Thankfully, her mind was on auto-pilot.

"It's an endless number Mista Pink," Irma said lazily. "But the condensed and correct method of using said endless number is the simple three, decimal point, one, four."

Mr. Pink stood straight with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Such an eloquent answer from such a ragamuffin young lady," he said to the class before turning back to Irma. "Please try and keep awake in my class Ms. Lair."

"Strange that the system would put this snore-fest of a math class as first period Mista Pink," Irma returned. "Cause, no one's awake either."

"Maybe you should try sleeping at home, which would aid in your alertness Ms. Lair," Mr. Pink retorted.

Let's see Mista Pink juggle a teenager's life and a teenage guardian life at the same time.

"Why? I can get the same REM sleep in your class," Irma shot back.

Mr. Pink's eyes narrowed as he dug around in his back pocket. Irma knew what was coming next.

"You and your mouth just got a nice week's worth of morning detentions Ms. Lair," the math dictator snatched the pencil out of Irma's hand and doodled her name on a pink detention slip. "Now you can have all the REM sleep you need at six in the morning here in my class room."

Irma groaned as she took the paper from Mr. Pink's hand. The math teacher walked off with a chuckle and went on with his pointless mathematical rambling.

And after that, Irma was at her locker, finally snapping out of her sleepy haze enough to remember that the next class was science.

"Gee Irm," Will walked up to the Water Guardian. "Mr. Pink shut the door on you pretty hard on you."

With another yawn Irma grabbed her science book.

"It's not the first time and it won't be the last," she returned, shutting her locker. "I think Mista Pink likes giving out those early morning detentions to the girls with the cute butts."

Irma laughed at the disgusted expression on Will's face.

"Anyway," Will continued, shaking off the nasty thoughts in her head. "The girls and I are thinking of getting together after school at the Silver Dragon for a formal dinner. Egg rolls and Wantons are on me!"

The Water Guardian yawned.

"Like dressy-formal?" Irma asked, opening an eye at Will.

Will nodded happily.

"My mom gave me the idea," she answered. "She said we should just be spontaneous and have a dressy girl's night out. So dress to impress Irma."

Irma was not really a dress-wearing, jewelry-toting, makeup-putting-oner kinda girl. She wished it would be just a quiet evening with her gal-pals, but whatever.

"Sure, I'll be there Will," she answered. "Here's to hoping there's more in my closet besides jeans."

School let out and the Guardians of Meridian went their separate ways to their respectable homes.

The formal dinner at the Silver Dragon may be just a little too dressy for Irma, but there was nothing like something different. Now she was paging through her wardrobe, trying to find a dress that she forgot she bought. Then she found one.

Irma held it up to the light to take a good look at it. It was a sleeveless one piece… not her favorite dress design. But she liked the color and the cut of the bottom. It was a dark blue and had a tapered cut that came up just above her knee cap. The dress was a little wrinkled from being crammed between all the jeans hanging in Irma's closet, but nothing a little smoothing out couldn't fix.

"Ha!" the Water Guardian snickered to herself. "Let's see Cornelia look better."

When dinner time rolled around, Irma was walking the sidewalk to the Silver Dragon. Rain was just trickling from the sky, since the bigger downpour happened about an hour before. Now there were puddles of sky water all over the sidewalk.

The Water Guardian appreciated puddles more than other girls her age did and was more than happy to splash in them. Unfortunately Irma's dress cost her two hundred dollars and her heels had a huge price tag on them as well. Now the Water Guardian could only stare longingly at the untouched gatherings of rain water as she sidestepped to avoid them. This is why wearing dresses was for the birds.

Irma's eyes were on her feet and she scarcely glanced up to see where she was going, but to scout out the puddles in the distance. As she danced to avoid the puddles, Irma heard a soft cry from just in front of her. Glancing up, the Water Guardian spotted a tan cat with big blue eyes sitting between puddles with a clueless look on its face.

"Hey cat," Irma told the feline with a smile.

The cat mewed as she took a step to it.

"I guess I'm not the only one trying not to get wet," Irma bent over and stroked the cat's head.

With a gentle purr the cat stood, happily running its body along her ankles. The Water Guardian giggled.

"Well, at least you're not wearing a dress," she grinned sweetly as she twisted the cat's soft tail around her finger. "Or heels."

The feline looked up at her and purred.

"You are so cute!" Irma cheered. "I wish-"

Just as those words left her mouth, a flash of light and a gust of strong wind caught her from behind. Irma spun wide eyed. A porthole to Meridian was opened just behind her; she'd recognize that shred in the air anywhere.

* * *

For you people that actually read this and care about what has just infiltrated your mind, let me explain. Mr. Pink the school teacher was inspired by the teacher on the Twisted Sister video "I Wanna Rock". I've had my fair share of those nasty educators. R&R. 


	4. Frost Bite

Chapter #4! As my dear friends Def Leppard once said: It's better to burn out than to fade away!

As I spread mass mayhem and panic through the streets of a city near you, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R you fantasy motherhopers!

* * *

"Water Guardian," the light was distorted as a large being passed through the worlds.

As the entity passed totally through the porthole, Irma saw who it was.

"Frost," she growled seeing the gun for hire saddled on his bulldozer of a rhino.

The large elfin mercenary smirked at the smaller Irma.

"Do you have a death wish?" Irma barked at Frost. "Because I am all about granting wishes!"

Frost spun his lance in his hand.

"A petty threat guardian," he grinned, pointing his weapon at her. "You are alone and helpless."

Irma scowled.

"I can handle you with all four guardians tied behind my back," she blasted. "Now I order you to leave!"

Frost shook his blond head.

"I will do no such thing without completing my mission first," he returned.

Irma narrowed her blue eyes at the mercenary.

"Then you'll have to go through me," she told him, spreading her arms.

Frost chuckled at her.

"I suppose I can pulp you up before I take you," he grinned at Irma.

But the Water Guardian stood her ground.

"How 'bout I take you down AFTER I pulp YOU up?" she returned.

"Highly unlikely," the elfin mercenary retorted before giving his rhino a kick to the sides.

Frost and his rhino pet shot for Irma.

It was true that Irma was more vulnerable without Will Vandom around. Will, who was the Keeper of the Heart of Meridian, had the ability to transform Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin into the Guardians of Meridian. Without the Heart Guardian around, Irma could not make her transformation and get full use of her powers. But that didn't stop the Water Guardian from picking a fight with Frost.

"Give it your best shot Frost!" Irma called to the water around her.

The rain water around her responded to her herald and moved to the Guardian's will.

Irma sidestepped Frost's blunt attack and as he passed, she shot a pillar of water at him. Frost and his rhino took the wet attack, merely sliding on the slick pavement. The elfin mercenary flipped his long soggy blond hair out of his face and his rhino gave an angry snort. Frost gave Irma an amused grin and charged again.

The Water Guardian gathered the puddles of water into a ball and packed the water tightly together. The result was a dense sphere of water that hit like a cannonball. Irma shot it with all her might at Frost's rhino steed. The water ball hit dead on and was enough to make the rhino stumble.

With his beast of burden falling forward, Frost jumped off it at the last second.

Frost flew off of his rhino so fast that Irma didn't have time to move. She was tackled mid-waist by a ton of elfin mercenary muscle. The impact sent the two flying onto the street.

Irma could do nothing but gasp for air that she didn't have. Frost had stood and was now towering over her. With the wind knocked out of her, Irma rolled to her stomach and tried to stand. She heard Frost laugh at her and then felt a punishing kick to her side. Irma tumbled to her back.

"The most you did was get me wet Water Guardian," Frost jeered at her.

Frost then knelt down and in a shift motion, shackled her feet.

"You are coming with me," the elfin mercenary added.

Then there was a peculiar sound from behind him. Frost turned his head to see a small Earthen house cat starring at him. The elfin merc cocked a brow at the friendly animal. Then the cat did the most unexpected thing. It morphed into a much huger feline with long canine teeth and a seething look in its eye. Without missing a beat, the huge cat jumped on Frost and pinned him to the ground.

"You spineless insect," came an eerily familiar voice from the mammoth feline. "You have no honor."

The cat morphed again, but this time into the form of Lord Cedric. Frost could not believe his eyes even when Cedric hoisted him to eye-level by his neck.

"You are even more of a sewer rat than I once thought Frost," Phobos' right-hand-man hissed at the merc, his cat-like eyes now raging slits.

Frost then found himself hurled through the air, down the street and into a grassy yard.

Irma's breath was steadily coming back to her, but she only got it back to lose it again.

"Irma?" the voice belonged to Lord Cedric.

Irma looked up and saw Cedric in his human form.

"Cedric?" she immediately questioned, not believing her eyes.

The shape-shifter grinned at her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked helping her sit up.

Irma groaned with a smile, holding her thumping head.

Making a motion to get up from the ground, Irma got a reminder that Frost's shackles were still on her ankles. The Water Guardian groaned, kicking her feet as the chains rattled. Cedric took Irma's hands and hauled her to her feet in very little effort.

"Inside, only where my pride is," she returned. "What are you doing here?"

Cedric smiled wider.

"I had to see you again," he told her. "And it looks like I was in time for a battle."

"Well, you can just sit this one out Lord Migraine," Irma held up her hand, pouting with a teasing grin. "I have him handled."

The shape-shifter chuckled at her.

From a distance down the street, a bright illumination lit up a yard in front of a house. Cedric and Irma had but a moment to push apart before the beam of light ripped through the air.

"Defending the Water Guardian Lord Cedric?" Frost grinned as he approached an energy whip in his hand. "I doubt Phobos is giving you orders when he himself is behind bars. Is thissickening display of blind protection to the enemy an echo of your own thoughts Cedric?"

Cedric gritted his teeth. Frost merely smirked.

"You have grown appallingly soft Cedric," the elfin mercenary spat to the ground. "I have no dealings with Phobos unless I am well paid, but I shall love to see the look on his face whenI tell him that his right-hand minion is conspiring with a Guardian."

In that moment when Frost had their attention, his rhino charged, catching the Cedric blind-sided. Cedric flew down the street but veered off to the left, smashing into a stoop and trash cans.

Irma watched in horror as Cedric flew and his body crushed that concrete stoop. Irma wiped that fear off of her face and gave Frost a taunting smirk.

"Thanks for the assist Frost," the Water Guardian said with a hand on her hip. "You spared me a fight filled with Cedric's little monologing and threats. But I will not return the favor onthe first date."

Frost growled.

Irma fired another blast of water with a smirk. The pillar of water caught Frost in the chest and it sent the elfin mercenary bouncing back. In the corner of her eye, Irma caught Frost's rhino pawing the ground as it readied to charge. The Water Guardian called to the rain water that was all around and the puddle that the beast was standing in.

The standing water suddenly moved, holding the rhino in place. The creature called out in alarm as lines of water from puddles littering the street lashed across its back. The animal was held still by the water.

Events now appeared in Irma's favor.

"Do you surrender Frost?" the Water Guardian called out. "Or are ya hungry for more?"

Frost was now standing, looking positively soaked. Irma laughed at the soggy looking elfin merc.

"Surrender Frost," she jeered. "And go home before you die of phenomena ."

Frost scowled at her.

"Not before I complete my mission Guardian," he returned, and with a wave of his hand he called out to the shackles around Irma's feet.

In an instant the fetters on her ankles felt red-hot, and then pulled all of her power out of her.

"Beg for mercy Water Guardian," Frost growled.

From the ground where Cedric found himself, he heard Irma cry out. Bolting to his feet, the shape-shifter caught the young Water Guardian fall. Irma fell motionless on the wet ground. Her hold on the liquid around her dissipated and the water fell to calm standing puddles of rain.

"No!" Cedric whispered, making an attempt to run to Irma's side.

But Frost was on her faster than Cedric could move. The elfin mercenary walked over to the Water Guardian, making sure she was unconscious before he picked her up. Calling his rhino to him, Frost flung the girl over the beast and climbed into the saddle without another thought. Using his energy whip, the elfin merc opened a portal to Meridian and gave a kick to the sides of his rhino.

In a blast of white light and wind, Frost disappeared back into Meridian with Irma as his prisoner.

Cedric was left alone to peel himself out of the human refuse he had been thrown into. Getting to his feet, Cedric knew that Irma was in grave danger. Naming just a few of the repercussions in taking one of the Guardians of Meridian, Cedric didn't stand around to wonder why Frost abducted Irma. He had to get help. Cedric morphed into a cat and bolted to the Silver Dragon.

Meanwhile Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin were waiting impatiently for their last friend to show up.

Now on their second glasses of water and starving to order their drinks and food, the Guardian's of Meridian glanced at their watches.

"It doesn't take even a klutz like Irma in high heels THIS long to get here," Cornelia voiced drumming her fingers on the table.

"Maybe she couldn't find a dress to wear," Hay Lin wondered. "I've never really seen her dress shopping lately."

"Even if she didn't have a dress to wear," Taranee stated, arm resting over her chair, "Irma'd be here by now."

Will glanced at Taranee and Hay Lin reading their worried expressions on their faces.

"Maybe we should-" the Guardian of the Heart stood up, but Cornelia cut her off.

"Oh please Will," the Earth Guardian swatted the air, "I doubt Irma is anything but late because she can't find a dress. I say at least order an appetizer and THEN give Irma a call."

Will nodded and sat back down.

Hay Lin giggled.

"Cornelia's a little grumpy without food," the Wind Guardian leaned over to Will.

"I am not!" Cornelia hissed.

Taranee, Will and Hay Lin laughed as they glanced over their menus.

"Can I take your order?" came a voice from the waiter.

Cornelia was the first to start blurting out food items.

"First of all I'd like that Apricot and Balsamic salad," the Earth Guardian rattled off. "And can I get some more water?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the waiter replied, "the water is gone."

That reply got all of the Guardians to look up. Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin nearly jumped five feet in the air. There was Lord Cedric, in his human form dressed like their waiter.

"I'll check in the back and see if we have something other than water," Cedric simply said, gesturing with his eyes for the Guardians to follow.

With that Cedric turned on his heel and disappeared through the kitchen's swinging doors.

"What do we do?" Taranee asked looking to Will.

The Guardian of the Heart narrowed her eyes as she looked at the kitchen's door.

"We follow," Will answered. "He knows something about Irma."

And she got up and walked through the kitchen's doors. Taranee, Hay Lin and Cornelia followed close behind.

* * *

R&R. Rock on... 


	5. The Heat is On

New chapter's up.

In this chappy you'll find out where and why Irma's been taken. Cedric is getting wary of how close the Guardians are coming to finding out that he cares for Irma. And Elyon and Caleb join the search for our favorite Water Guardian.

As I fight through the streets of this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R motherhopers! Flame or fluff... you know how I roll.

* * *

When they walked through the doors they saw Lord Cedric and Hay Lin's grandmother conversing with grave looks on their faces.

"Grandma!" Hay Lin's eyes were wide. "Get away from him!"

But her grandma waved her hand.

"He means no trouble Hay Lin," she replied.

"Then why are you here Cedric?" Will growled, taking a fighting stance.

Lord Cedric, in his human form, folded his hands neatly behind his back and gave the Guardian of the Heart an angry glare.

"I've come because a chain of events has been put into play that could effect both our worlds Guardian," the shape-shifter hissed.

"And what is that?" Taranee barked.

Cedric gave them his best evil smile.

"Have you noticed you are one Guardian short?" he inquired. "The Water Guardian has been captured by the hand of Frost."

"Irma!" Hay Lin gasped, hands clapped over her mouth.

"Why?" Will snarled. "Why was Irma captured?"

"Frost's services can be bought Guardian," Cedric answered, giving Will an annoyed glare. "You do the math. Nerissa is the most likely conspirator behind the Water Guardian's abduction."

"Young ones," Grandma, spoke up. "Just by taking one of the Guardians has off set your balance. Only a madman of the wickedest proportions can know for certain what is going through Nerissa's mind. But that dark hag means nothing more than pain and suffering."

Will narrowed her eyes and made a fist of determination.

"Where was Irma taken Cedric?" the Heart Guardian asked.

"Doubtlessly back to Meridian guardian," Cedric returned like she was stupid. "Irma was weak and easily taken. We don't have much time."

Then the Guardian of Wind spoke up.

"Wait," Hay Lin took a step forward. "Why are you helping us Cedric? You hate the Guardians."

Cedric gave the bubbly Wind Guardian a scowl that cut right through her.

"My hatred for the Guardians is boundless," the shape-shifter returned. "That much is true. But such hatred is shortsighted now. Nerissa is a far greater eyelash in my eye than you."

Will nodded at the shape-shifting lord.

"Then show us the way Lord Cedric," the Guardian of the Heart spoke.

Cedric smiled and let his forked tongue lap the air once.

"Meridian awaits," he said, slashing a porthole in the air.

Meanwhile, in a cave not too far from the castle dwelling of Queen Eylon, Irma came to.

Irma was pleading with herself to open her eyes and snap out of this dizzy feeling. It took all her strength to open her eyes. When she did, all the Water Guardian saw was a bright orange light. The light stung her eyes, making Irma flinch. She heard chains being rattled and shortly found that the chains were on her ankles and wrists. The Water Guardian was standing but not by her own power; her restrains were the only thing keeping her on her feet.

Irma suddenly noticed a blast of heat coming from that bright orange light and drilling her in the face.

"Awake all ready my little Water Guardian?" the voice of Nerissa sounded like a drum in Irma's head.

Why do villains always watch the unconscious hero until he or she awakens?

"You are stronger than I thought," the evil witch said, and by her tone, Irma could tell she was smiling. "You merely arrived here five minuets ago."

"Wh-wha-wha…" Irma tried to choke out but her mouth was so dry she couldn't speak.

Irma heard Nerissa chuckle.

"You like the heat wave?" the evil female warlock snickered. "Well, I have to keep everything dry. You are the Water Guardian. Heaven forbid you amassing enough water to make a mess."

Suddenly a shadow moved in front of the blazing orange light. Irma looked up and saw Nerissa's dark ghostly figure in front of the bright light. Nerissa floated to Irma.

"You gave Frost quite a bit of trouble bringing you to me," the witch stated in an amused voice. "But this heat staff coupled with your weak nature should keep you tame."

"Why… am… I… here?" Irma choked out.

Irma's mouth felt like paste.

"Good question," Nerissa humored. "You were stolen and thus, set the Guardian's balance off. Should you not be returned into harmony, the Guardians' power will gradually fade. Leaving the Heart of Kanthracar helpless and I shall seize the chance to scoop up the Heart. I have taken the first step in weakening the Guardians. I merely have to pick apart the rest of your friends to further weaken your power. Consider yourself the beginning of the end for the Guardians, Irma."

Then Nerissa stepped out from the light, and the heat blasted Irma again.

"Watch her," Nerissa instructed. "She should be too weak to hold up her head. It shouldn't be long before she's too weak to breathe."

"What if the other Guardians find out about her absence?" Irma now heard Frost.

"It won't happen," Nerissa answered the elfin mercenary. "By the time they find out that she is gone, it will be far too late."

But Irma knew Cedric saw her fall, she knew he'd go for help.

"Make sure she breathes no more," Nerissa instructed to Frost. "I shall be along shortly."

Irma heard Nerissa chuckle under her breath and she heard the ghastly woman leave. Then footfalls of Frost came to her. The gun for hire stepped into light, causing relief to come over Irma's body. The smell of rhino hit her hard as Frost's hand gripped her chin and forced her to look up at him. Irma fluttered her eyes open.

"I will take pleasure in watching you die a slow death Water Guardian," the elfin mercenary hissed at her.

Irma managed a taunting grin.

"You still wet Frost?" she jeered on a whisper.

Frost snorted.

"Though I am pressed to know Guardian," the gun for hire grumbled. "Was Lord Cedric assisting you?"

Irma let her eyes close.

"Assist? That snake?" she tried to give a convincing laugh.

The Water Guardian laughed as Frost released her.

"You do not bluff very well Water Guardian," from the mercenary's tone, Irma could tell he was smiling. "So… Phobo's little lap dog has a mind of his own. Interesting he'd choose togrow a brain for you Guardian."

There was a silence where Frost pondered something. Irma felt Frost's hand over her chin again as he lifted her head.

"Why?" the mercenary sounded almost hungry for the answer. "Why you Water Guardian?"

Irma opened her eyes and locked hers with Frost's.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing Frost," the Water Guardian hissed.

The elfin merc snorted.

"For one of the most evil creatures in the history of Meridian," Frost was growing angry, "to show interest in one of his mortal enemies, leaves me wondering Guardian."

The gun for hire paused as he chewed over the matter. Irma now saw a way out of her predicament.

"It was easy," Irma wheezed. "It was so easy Frost."

Meanwhile, the rest of the Guardians and Lord Cedric stood near Eylon's castle. Cedric stood with his face in the wind, starring at the blue moon shining down over Meridian's farmland. The Guardians stood a distance away from the shape-shifting master-mind, whispering to themselves.

"I don't like this Will," Taranee shivered. "What if Cedric's working for Nerissa? This could all be a trap."

"No," Hay Lin spoke up on the verge of tears. "What about Irma?"

Will, Guardian of the Heart looked over her friends.

"We have no choice," Will returned. "Irma has been captured and the only way we can find her is with the help of the snake-man."

"I agree with Will," Cornelia swallowed.

Lord Cedric then turned around, making Cornelia's eyes widen. At the Earth Guardian's reaction, the others snapped out of their conversation.

"Time is running short little Guardians," Cedric almost sounded overly-rushed. "Put your petty doubts aside and let us find the Water Guardian before the Guardian cycle is broken."

Hay Lin blinked while Will, Taranee and Cornelia scowled. Their reaction made Cedric scowl himself.

"Now is the time for action Guardians," Cedric growled walking up to them. "Yet you dawdle in fear while the Water Guardian is doubtlessly fading."

Cedric morphed into his true form, towering over the Guardians. He growled at Will, his cat-like eyes searing a hole through her head.

"We are not afraid Cedric," Will returned, not at all fazed by Cedric's appearance. "But the five of us cannot search a vast area alone. Queen Eylon has offered herself and her men to help us."

Cedric snarled and turned, twisting on his snake-like body. With Eylon and her forces, his freedom would be short-lived, but this whole change of circumstance was wasting precious time.

"This is taking too long!" he finally gnarled, zipping up to Will. "Irma does not have much time left."

The Guardian of the Heart faltered, not because Lord Cedric intimidated her, but for the fact he knew Irma's name.

"You said Irma," Cornelia voiced, marching up to the shape-shifter. "You know Irma's name."

Cedric's angry scowl dropped from his face as his eyes widened in nervousness.

"That is the Water Guardian's name is it not?" the shape-shifter voiced as he morphed back into his human form.

"Well yeah," Taranee gated up to him. "And you knew her name!"

Cedric scoffed.

"So?" he returned, narrowing his eyes at the Fire Guardian. "I know all of the Guardian's names."

"That's not the point Cedric," Hay Lin spoke up. "You _used_ Irma's name instead of her title. Her name."

The fact that the Guardians were catching on to his interest in Irma irked Cedric. He didn't like the pensive silence or the contemplative look on the Heart Guardian's face. But it wasn't until the look of problem-solving came to Will Vandom's features that Cedric grew afraid. She was getting too close to the real answer.

"With my time on earth and blending in with those nearest to the Guardians," Cedric threw up a smoke screen, "that I learned everything about the Guardians. Your names, where you live, your routines… all for the sake of destroying the Guardians one day. It has become second nature that I use the Guardians' names, since I spend so much time in the form of someone you love."

Cedric knew he's averted all suspicion when the look of horror steadily came over the Guardians. He smiled his best wicked smile as he let his forked tongue lap the air.

"You _MONSTER_!" the Wind Guardian blasted, tears coming to her eyes. "You are supremely wicked! Heartless and evil!"

The shape-shifter took comfort in seeing the Wind Guardian break down and the others rush to her side. As he watched the welcomed distraction in front of him, Cedric saw a portal open up on the face of the castle's wall. The figure of a girl appeared in the magical incandescent light followed by a small army of soldiers. Queen Eylon stepped out of the portal. Her eyes first came to the weeping Wind Guardian, the other Guardians and then to him. Cedric took sick pleasure in seeing Eylon's eyes widen in shock.

"Seize him!" Eylon blasted.

Cedric kept calm as ten heavily armored soldiers surrounded him. Bring up the last of the group was Caleb, one of the Queen's right-hand warriors. The young soldier's eyes hungrily ate up the sight in front of him.

"What's going on?" the eighteen-year-old boy inquired, setting his hand on his sword as he glared at Cedric.

"Irma's been kidnapped," Eylon answered as she hugged Hay Lin.

"I know _that_ your highness," Caleb returned. "What's this scaly worm doing here? I bet he aided Nerissa in capturing Irma."

Will shook her red head.

"Lord Cedric was the one to alert us that Irma was taken to Meridian by Frost," the Guardian of the Heart voiced.

Eylon and Caleb's mouths fell open.

"Nerissa and her twisted mind are far greater grievances to me than the Guardians," Cedric voiced, a wicked smirk coming to his face. "The old hag has put events in motion that could bring destruction to Meridian."

Then Cedric morphed into Irma's form. And just to get a reaction, Cedric made his Water Guardian form cry. The Guardians' heads drew back as terror came to their faces.

"We don't have time for this," Cedric stated as tears rolled down his new form's cheeks. "The Water Guardian will not be with us for very long."

* * *

Cedric is so darn evil! Delicious villainy! Woo! R&R motherhopers. Long live rock n' roll! 


	6. Smoke on the Water

Hola motherhopers.

I enjoy the extra theatricality (How did CJzilla know that word?) that Avatar: The Last Air bender brings to element manipulation (How did CJzilla know _THAT_ word?) and when this, and other fighting chapters, came to my head, CJzilla saw element "bending". The cast of WITCH are performing their powers as would the characters of ATLA. CJzilla thinks it much more entertaining than… a blast of water shooting someone in the face. Blah… I'm not asking _you_ to visualize, I'll do that for you with words. It's my job as fiction MONSTER AUTHOR OVERLORD! Ah _ha_ ha ha _**ha**_! Ahem… Sorry… But keep in mind, that my fiction has _NOTHIN'_ to do with Avatar. I just said I liked their element "bending" techniques. I wanna make that clear… Clear? GOOD! On with the story!

As I crash through this city and march toward the ocean, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R motherhopers! Flame and/or fluff. I don't give a dang!

* * *

Though she was still very weak, Irma could feel that her strength was slowly returning. She just had to keep Frost talking and in front of that over-sized magical tanning lamp. She only had to feed the gullible gun for hire more tasty tidbits about the Guardians, Lord Cedric and the other important magical creatures she's had contact with. Though she was playing with Frost's desires, Irma was being filled with the manipulation of the moon, turning her down a dark path.

"You lie!" Frost barked turning on his heel and walking back up to the Water Guardian.

Irma smirked as the elfin mercenary stepped in front of the light again.

"Why would I?" she teased the elf on. "You'd be stupid _not_ to believe me."

The Water Guardian got sick kicks out of seeing Frost's face twist with different thoughts.

"Phobos was hasty and sloppy," Irma went on. "Don't tell me you've never pictured yourself on the Meridian throne Frost. I can see your lust for power in your eyes."

The elf gun for hire listened intently, looking deep into Irma's eyes.

"Even though Eylon has great power coursing through her veins, Eylon is still a girl," the Water Guardian tantalized. "You take away her support and she will cave like a sand-castle under a wave."

Frost was transfixed.

"How would you do such a thing?" the mercenary asked.

Irma closed her eyes and felt her frustration and anger coursing through her veins.

"Simple," she answered. "Get rid of them. One at a time until Eylon is alone. She will put up a fight at first, but she will be defeated quite easily."

It wasn't like Irma didn't know how to take Eylon down… she was a Guardian and sworn to protect the Queen of Meridian. The Guardians spent a lot of time with the teenage queen and saw her weaknesses daily. Irma knew that without the support of Caleb, the Guardians and those closest to her, Eylon would never stand much pressure. Heck, the stress from Phobos invading nearly killed her.

Then Irma noticed that Frost's head drew back in surprise.

"What? You think that since I am a Guardian, I'm not allowed to think about it?" the Water Guardian questioned with a sinister smile, seeing the surprise on the mercenary's face.

Frost studied her for a moment.

"I'm impressed at… your wickedness Guardian," he replied, getting back his composure.

She dropped her eyes to the ground.

"It makes my fingers twitch and my mouth water at the sight of all that power within my reach," Irma returned, a shadow of darkness coming over her face.

Bringing her eyes back up to Frost's, Irma felt her mouth curl into a wicked grin. Frost seemed to enjoy Irma's evil side, but he folded his arms.

"But you would never go through with it Guardian," the elfin mercenary voiced with a smirk.

The Water Guardian gave the mercenary a stare that cut right through him.

"…For now," Irma stated.

Frost gave a mocking chuckle.

"Then you are just another idle dreamer," the elfin merc smiled a toothy smile. "Nerissa, Prince Phobos and Lord Cedric have been clawing for the Meridian throne for a long time now. But they can't get their fingers around it."

Irma chuckled wickedly.

"And who has been cutting them off at every attempt to overthrow Eylon?" the Water Guardian snickered.

Frost narrowed his eyes and a frown formed on his face. The answer was obvious.

"The Guardians," Irma continued. "The very same Guardians that have put you in your place Frost. So I don't need to prove anything to you _elf_."

The mercenary's frown lightened.

"Nerissa is just short of taking care of you Water Guardian," Frost jeered. "The rest of the Guardians _will_ fall after you."

Irma shook her head.

"Who says Nerissa is going to succeed this time around Frost?" the Water Guardian returned. "Capturing me shows how truly desperate and powerless the old witch really is."

Irma pulled on her iron restraints and the sound of rattling chains echoed through the cave.

"If she was so all powerful, why would she need you at all?" she smiled. "Why didn't Nerissa come to earth and get me?"

The Water Guardian knew she'd hit pay dirt when she saw Frost's figurative "ears" perk up. Now she was picking up on Frost's giant ego. Irma just needed to massage it and get him a little closer…

"Phobos and Nerissa are from the same nut Frost," the Water Guardian added. "Weak and sloppy. I'd think someone as strong and tough as you would be commanding them."

He was taking the bait. Frost turned to the Water Guardian and unfolded his arms, his frown continuing to lighten.

"Kudos to you for capturing me," Irma led on. "Not too many could say that they captured a Guardian. But here I am."

Irma looked at the shackle on her right wrist.

"Lord Cedric couldn't have done it," she continued. "And he's the right hand of Phobos. I think Cedric should take notes from you Frost."

Now Frost was completely relaxed, a full-on egotistic smile on his face. Irma gave the smelly elf mercenary a sweet but deadly smile. He drew closer.

"It is almost a pity to for you to die Water Guardian," Frost voiced, growing so close that Irma almost died of his stench. "You have drive. I admire that."

The mercenary's breath felt like dragon's breath on Irma's face. But she was drawing in moisture from his nearness. The Water Guardian needed just a little more and she'd be able to break out of here. Irma shifted in her shackles, still trying to keep an interested look on her face.

"I'm going to get free Frost," the Water Guardian told the merc. "Just give it up and make it easy on yourself."

And Frost swallowed it, hook, line and sinker! The elfin mercenary reached out and seized Irma's chin.

"Highly unlikely," Frost returned.

The elfin mercenary kissed Irma. Frost's kiss was more of a hot blooded nip than Cedric's affectionate embrace.

Though Irma's lunch threatened to come up, she flicked her wrists. The chains of her shackles wrapped around Frosts' wrists, securing him. Frost drew back in surprise as he felt something being drained out of him, but Irma held him in place. In a quick second, the Water Guardian derived enough of Frost's moisture to revitalize her strength. Irma let the mercenary go. Before the merc could react, Irma shot a condensed ball of water into his face. Frost reeled backwards and fell onto the cave floor.

The Water Guardian called out to the water ball. Catching it in her hand, she passed it back and forth, cutting through her iron shackles. With her hands free, Irma cut the chains holding her feet to the cave wall. The Water Guardian stepped forward, free.

Frost got to his feet. Irma smirked at the mercenary as the ball of water fluttered around her head. Spinning, Irma held the water in her hand before hurling it at Frost. The concentrated mass of water slammed into Frost's stomach, sending him to his knees. Irma spread her arms the water obeying and moving with her body. The water lashed across the mercenary's shoulders and arms, sending Frost smashing against the cave wall where Irma was once shackled. Frost fell on his face, dazed and confused.

"Kiss and tell wishing well," the Water Guardian said in a singsong voice as she balanced her ball of water on her finger. "And I'm all about granting wishes."

The hair stood up on the back of Irma's neck. She whirled around and saw the ghostly shape of Nerissa hovering just above the ground. The old witch was smiling her signature devilish smile, her power staff firmly in hand.

"I do admire your power over men Water Guardian," Nerissa grinned. "First Lord Cedric and now Frost… You've got quite powerful men eating out of your hands."

Irma scowled as she swirled her water into her hands.

"You leave Cedric out of this Nerissa," the Water Guardian snapped. "This is between you and me."

Nerissa's empty gray eyes starred right through Irma.

"This was never between the two of us Water Guardian," the witch returned. "I seek to put an end to all of the Guardians."

"Well, I'm taking it personal Nerissa," Irma returned, weaving the water through her fingers.

Nerissa shook her head.

"You are foolish girl, to pick a fight with me!" the witch grinned. "Without the Guardian of the Heart, you do not have full control over your powers."

Irma scowled.

"I don't need Will to defeat you Nerissa," the Water Guardian returned. "I can take you down right now!"

The witch passed her staff to her other hand.

"So be it," Nerissa smiled. "I shall still end the cycle of Guardians _myself_. Starting with you."

Summoning a blast of black magic, Nerissa cackled and let it fly toward Irma. The Water Guardian dodged the attack, only to have Frost grab her.

Meanwhile, Will, Taranee and Hay Lin flew above Meridian's farmland covering as much ground as they could. Lord Cedric had morphed into an eagle and was soaring beside the Guardians.

"Any of you picking up on Irma's presence?" Will mentally called out to her fellow Guardians.

"No," Cornelia who was with Caleb and Eylon mentally answered.

"I got nothing," Hay Lin telepathically returned.

"Sorry Will," Taranee answered with her thoughts.

The Guardian of the Heart was now starting to feel scared. She had no idea where Irma was, what Nerissa was doing to her and how long the Water Guardian had been captured. But the thought that frightened her most was they could be searching for a dead friend.

"Easy Guardian," Lord Cedric snapped Will out of her thoughts as he soared next to her. "You're much more valuable to me and the Water Guardian if you keep a level head."

The Heart Guardian sneered at the shape-shifter.

"If I find that you are behind Irma's capture-" Will threatened, "you're gonna regret every minuet of it, you snake."

Though he was in the form of a soaring eagle, Will saw that Cedric turned an eye to her.

"I reported the Water Guardian's absence did I not?" the shape-shifter returned.

That still wasn't enough to convince the Heart Guardian.

"That only gets you so far Cedric," Will snapped. "You have been an enemy of ours for too long. I'm not turning my back on you for one second."

Cedric let out a small snicker.

"Fair enough Guardian," he retorted.

Just as Will was about to reply to the snake-man, her Guardian senses shrieked in her ears, making the Heart Guardian fall out of the sky for a moment. Gathering her shaken thoughts, Will felt Irma's presence.

"Guys!" Will shouted. "I found Irma!"

Taranee and Hay Lin stopped on a dime and flew over to Will.

"Where? Where Will, where?!" the Wind Guardian pleaded.

Will held up her hand in a command for silence as she concentrated. The Guardian of the Heart reached out to Irma and for a moment, saw what Irma was seeing at the moment, but only in choppy burst.

Darkness.

Cave.

Frost.

Nerissa.

Black magic.

Pain.

Blows landing.

_Anger_.

Will gasped as she came out of Irma's mind.

"Irma's in danger!" the Heart Guardian blurted out. "She's got her back to the wall with Nerissa and Frost kicking her around like an old soccer ball!"

Hay Lin gasped desperately.

"Where is she Will? Where is Irma?!" Taranee pleaded.

Will concentrated again, wishing on every lucky star she had to find her friend. Then she got Irma's presence.

"Down there!" the Heart Guardian pointed to the dark forest below them.

Without waiting, Will dove toward the forest, her Guardian senses guiding her through the dark night. Cedric, Hay Lin and Taranee followed the Guardian of the Heart, praying that they were not too late.

* * *

R&R. Long Live Rock! 


	7. Churning Water

Hola Motherhopers. Here's another installment to "La Lune". Enjoy.

As I topple another building and fight off a ground-based defense, all CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R MOTHERHOPERS! Flame, fluff, don't care... You know how I do...

* * *

With a wave of her hand, Irma shot another pillar of water toward Frost. Hitting the elfin mercenary square in the chest, he was shot off of his feet. With another twist of her body, Irma redirected her water and Frost was slammed to the ground like a flat basketball. Calling out, the water came back to her side. The Water Guardian spun around. Nerissa had silently watched with that wicked grin still on her face. Irma growled.

"You messed with the wrong guardian you nasty hag!" Irma blasted, weaving the water in the air.

Still the witch's grin grew into a twisted smile.

"Anger is not a guardian quality, Water Guardian," evil lighting Nerissa's dead eyes.

Irma growled.

"If you want to take your last breaths _talking_, then by all means, keep talking," the teen snarled.

With a clap of her hands, the water at her side moved to her whim. A ribbon of razor-sharp water shot straight for the female warlock, aimed to take her head off. Nerissa merely blinked and with a hiss, the stream of water dissolved into the air. Irma drew her head back in surprise. Summoning more water from her body, the Water Guardian held out her hand. Water bled from her body and formed a ball in her palm.

"Dodge this witch!" Irma gnarled.

The Water Guardian pointed her finger at Nerissa and with a thought, shot the orb of liquid at her. Nerissa raised her staff. The bottom of her staff magically caught the ball of thick water. With a flick of the witch's wrist, the dark woman spun her rod and boomeranged the ball of condensed water back at Irma. Seeing her attack coming back at her, Irma held out her hands. The sphere of water hit her palms with such force made Irma loose her footing. Wearing heels didn't help as the Water Guardian stumbled back. Regaining her balance, water dripped off of Irma's arms as she shook the pain from her hands.

"Pathetic Water Guardian," Nerissa hissed on a laugh.

Irma gritted her teeth and placed herself firmly on the ground. Calling out for more water, the Water Guardian bled more from her body. Moisture drained from Irma's body as it formed a surge of water.

"Eat this!" the Water Guardian spat.

Pitching the upsurge with all over her might, the wave of water hit the witch dead on. Water exploded in all directions, blinding all sight for a second. Irma felt spray on her face and she smiled. That would have killed _anything_.

"Paltry at best Water Guardian," Irma heard Nerissa's voice.

Opening her eyes, the Water Guardian couldn't believe what she saw. The witch still stood, courtesy of a black magic force-field. As harmless droplets of water fell from the air, Nerissa's shield dissipated. In what resembled rain, water fell from the ceiling and wet Irma's body. The cold water seemed to lose its bite as the Water Guardian's temper shot through the roof.

"You just killed yourself," Irma hissed in a seething rage.

Snarling with anger, Irma called out to the water around her. The moisture was sucked out of the air and formed liquid gloves over her hands. The water over Irma's arms formed liquid hammers. The Water Guardian dove at Nerissa, swinging the water hammers like she had lost her mind. Nerissa simply sidestepped. At the last second Irma formed her water mallets into long knives. And the tip of an edge of a blade caught Nerissa across the cheek. Throwing her blades to the ground, Irma did a handstand-flip so that she was now facing the witch.

But Nerissa still had an amused smile even when she wiped her red vital juice off of her face. She chuckled as she smeared the blood over her pale hand.

"You drew blood," Nerissa at her. "Is that entirely the Guardians way?"

"It's _my_ way Nerissa!" Irma barked back. "You leave now, or there will be a whole lot more of your inner juices on this floor!"

Nerissa smiled at her. Before her eyes Irma saw the score on the witch's face heal. Even though he was a dark being, Irma had never seen Nerissa regenerate before.

"That's going to be a problem," Nerissa told her. "I don't bleed very easy."

Irma gritted her teeth as she formed water wrecking balls on her hands.

"Then let's see how well you heal broken bones," she threatened.

Irma charged her and her opponent sidestepped once again. But the Water Guardian was ready. Irma counteracted the witch's move with a head-butt. Nerissa went stumbling back, giving Irma a chance to swing. She threw her wrecking ball fists into her chest and stomach, driving her further and further in reverse. Finally Nerissa fell to her back. Pity and good sportsmanship was furthest from Irma's mind. She kept pummeling the witch.

"You will not get the chance to destroy the Guardians if you're dead Nerissa!" Irma blasted, lifting one dense water ball and slamming it into the witch's body only to drop another and another on her again.

When it seemed that she had the upper hand, Irma was blown into the air by something that numbed her mind. The Water Guardian's rag-doll body fell to the ground. She knew she landed because she felt the impact. Images swirled and incoherent voices bombarded her head. In a moment, life cleared enough for Irma to see Nerissa stand from the crater she left her in.

The witch hovered in the air once more and glided on a black magic wind without hindrance. When the smiley Nerissa neared her, Irma was now quickly coming back to reality.

"I am not some trivial opponent that can be done away with so easily, Water Guardian," Nerissa told her.

In one last attempt to save herself from the witch, Irma formed a small but dense ball of water. With her remaining strength, she used her mind to shoot it at Nerissa. It struck the witch in the forehead. Nerissa's head jerked back. Stumbling, the witch soon regained her footing. Whipping the water from her forehead, the witch caught Irma beginning to stand. Wobbly though she was in those high-heels, Irma lifted her head and a malicious smile was seen.

"This is far from over you moldy old woman," the Water Guardian's words were dripping with so much evil, it would make a certain dark prince envious. "Your death wish… is _granted_."

Nerissa's eyes widened in shock as Irma stood straight. Calling out to the water in the cave with a wave of both of her hands, the Water Guardian formed two liquid blades and threw them at the witch. Nerissa barely had time to throw up a black magic shield before the water met her. Nerissa growled out of pain as water sprinkled down-wards from the air.

"Frost!" the witch barked out standing. "Restrain her!"

Irma had forgotten about the elfin mercenary and again, she felt the merc's muscular arms around her frame. All she could do was squirm, her last attack sucking out all of her energy. Nerissa neared, her angry frown cleaned off of her face; the witch smiled menacingly.

"You are powerful," Nerissa voiced as Irma writhed in Frost's grip. "Your aura will make an excellent addition to my power. You are weak and very easy to absorb."

Nerissa lashed out and grabbed the Water Guardian's throat. Nerissa held out a hand to her eye-level and Irma saw the witch's hands glowing with hungry dark magic. Nerissa brought her cold lips to Irma's ear.

"So with the power I absorb from you," the witch whispered. "I will kill each of the rest of the Guardians and take my place as ruler of Meridian."

In an instant, Irma's energy was then being sucked from her body and into Nerissa's hand that was clasped around her neck. But the Water Guardian resisted, kicking and struggling. Irma could feel her powers fading.

"Keep struggling you little wench!" Nerissa hissed. "You'll burn yourself out faster."

With her body growing heavier and weaker by the second, Irma managed to give a scream. There was no way anyone could hear her.

Blackness was beginning to settle over Irma's mind. Darkness was all around her. It choked her, trying to absorb Irma's life into its void of nothingness. It rioted and fought to devour her. She could not get free, no matter how hard she resisted. Irma was being pulled further and further into darkness. Just when she thought she was going to be consumed, Irma heard it.

"IRMA!" it was Will's voice through the blackness.

Will was here! She had to help Will! Irma kicked, clawed and fought to get away from the darkness.

Following her senses to where they told her that Irma was, the Guardian of the Heart flew into a cave. Feeling like Irma's "signal" was fading into oblivion, Will shot into the dark cave, not knowing what lie beyond her effervescent light. Then the darkness gave way to a candle-lit cavern. As water dripped from the soaked ceiling, the Heart Guardian knew Irma wasn't too far. Zipping into the center of the cavern, Will felt Irma's presence strongly. Whipping her head in all directions, it wasn't until the Heart Guardian craned her head around to the left.

Will saw Irma's limp body clasped in the arms of Frost while Nerissa held her throat. Will saw Irma's aura rapidly weaken, and she knew her friend to be closer to death than she wanted anyone to know.

The Guardian of the Heart acted instantaneously.

"IRMA!" Will cried out, shooting a blast of lighting.

The lightning shot through the air in what seemed like an eternity as the Water Guardian's life faded. Then light exploded, illuminating the dark cave as it stuck Frost. The mercenary gave a hiss of pain as he fell to the floor, Irma still in his arms. Nerissa whirled around, her hand smoking from the Water Guardian's drained energy.

"Guardian!" the witch's eyes were wide in shock. "HOW?!"

With a wave of her arms, gathering all the electricity from the air, Will threw another lightning bolt at Nerissa. The powerful blast hit the witch square on the chest and Nerissa she flew into a dark corner of the cavern.

The Guardian of the Heart flew as fast as she could to Irma's side. Heaving unconscious Frost's arms off of Irma's frame, Will pulled her friend away from the mercenary.

"Irma?! Irma?!" Will felt for her pulse.

There was a pulse in the Water Guardian's body, just weakly her heart moved. But Will watched Irma's aura weaken further.

"Irma! Don't Irma!" Will commanded, trying to revive her. "I know you're still in there! Irma!"

Will tapped Irma's cheeks, slapped her wrist and flicked her ears, something that she hated, in an effort to bring her back. By that time Taranee, Hay Lin and Lord Cedric caught up and flew to the cavern. Hay Lin and Taranee's eyes combed over the room before they spotted Will over Irma.

"Will!" Taranee called out, zipping through the air and over to her friends.

Hay Lin followed quietly but just as quickly. Both Guardians landed as Cedric morphed from an eagle form back into his human form. They stood next to Will and Irma. Then Taranee's eyes widened as Hay Lin gave a horrified shriek.

"NO!" the Wind Guardian fell to her knees as she saw her best friend's aura barely glowing. "Irma! _NO_ Irma!"

But Hay Lin couldn't touch Irma, for fear that she was all ready dead. The Wind Guardian began sobbing. Fear gripped Cedric when he saw the lifelessness in Irma's breathing. Taranee crouched next to Irma's limp body.

"Will! Activate Irma's transformation!" the Fire Guardian hurried, fear lighting her normally calm features.

With a thought Will commanded Irma's full transformation. The Water Guardian's body lit like a firefly, effervescent energy lighting the darkness. There was a tense second before Irma's chest heaved with a legitimate breath.

"_**NO**_!" came a shout from the shadows.

Dark magic flew from the shadows, blasting the Guardians and Lord Cedric away from Irma's body. Will shook the fuzz from her brain and as her vision cleared, she saw Cedric all ready standing.

"Witch!" Lord Cedric snarled, his fists balled as he morphed into his true form. "You don't know what you're doing!"

Nerissa saw Cedric and gave a toothy smile as she hovered next to Irma's body.

"I know exactly what I am doing Lord Cedric," the witch returned. "I am bringing an end to the Guardians. If _you_ have any sense, you would join me _now_."

Will stood but cast a concerned and distrustful eye in Cedric's direction. Though she could see the shape-shifter's back, his emotions were hard to read. Cedric opened his fist, exposing his long talons. To the Heart Guardian's amazement, the snake-man shape-shifter took a fighting stance.

"I can't let you plunge Meridian into a chaotic shadow realm, Nerissa," Cedric barked. "Even you cannot reign over chaos!"

Nerissa laughed and tapped her staff on the ground.

"Has your newly grown heart prompted a brain to grow Cedric?" the witch taunted. "Join me and you will not lose your hansom head."

There was an audible growl from the shape-shifter.

"Never!" Cedric snarled.

Morphing into a dragon, Cedric charged at the witch. But he was cut short when Frost shook off Will's lightning and dove between the shape-shifter and the witch. The elfin mercenary and snake-man shape-shifter tumbled to the ground in a cloud of fists. Will, Taranee and Hay Lin stood for a fight.

"You'll pay for hurting Irma, you old ogre!" Hay Lin snarled through her tears, weaving a blast of wind between her fingers.

"You won't plunge the world into chaos as long as the Guardians draw breath, _Nerissa_!" Will took a menacing step forward.

"So you better hit us with all you got because, we're not holding back anything!" Taranee scowled, the giant fireball she held in her hands reflecting on her glasses.

"You inconvenience me Guardians, you really do," Nerissa gritted her teeth.

With a clap of her hands, the witch sent a shock-wave of black magic.

* * *

R&R. Long overdue, but hey, it's up. LONG LIVE ROCK! 


	8. Tsunami

Konichiwa Motherhopers! A long over-due chapter here! Hey, I've been busy. (CJzilla shrugs) But it's up. In this chapter, it's action packed and took me forever to get it perfect. Please, enjoy. (CJzilla bows honorably)

As I uproot buildings int his town, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R MOTHERHOPERS! Flame... Fluff... W'ever...

* * *

Taranee and Hay Lin stuck close to Will as the Guardian of the Heart deflected Nerissa's blast. A burst of energy from the Heart canceled out the witch's black magic.

Zipping out from behind their leader, Taranee and Hay Lin joined hands. Opening their free hands, the Fire and Wind Guardians formed a spinning inferno vortex. Guiding the super-heated whirlwind, it shot right for Nerissa. The witch tapped her staff on the cave's floor. A wall of stone shot up from the flat ground and shielded the dark woman from the Guardians' attack. The powerful fire vortex dissipated with a hiss, but shattered the stone blocking Nerissa.

Will formed a lightning bolt between her middle and index finger. Like flicking a card, the Guardian of the Heart shot it at Nerissa. The black magic woman teleported away from the lightning's path. Grinning like a psychotic murderer, the witch's usually dead eyes began to glow. Ribbons of black energy shot from Nerissa's eyes. The beams were quicker, more accurate and deadlier since anything the witch looks at is automatically in her targeting cross-hairs.

With a grunt of effort the Guardians of Heart, Wind and Fire flew out of the way at the last second. The bolt of black lightning shot through the air the Guardians were once standing and struck a cave wall. Rubble blew in all directions.

Hay Lin opened her hands and swiped the air. In a gust of strong wind doubling as a shield to her friends and weapon, the Wind Guardian boomeranged it back at the witch. Nerissa was caught off guard and was blown back by a blast of dirt-laced wind. The witch had a hard time blinking the rubble dust out of her eyes.

"You annoying brats!" the dark magic woman snarled.

Taranee flew towards the witch. Whipping her hand in an arch around her body, the Fire Guardian created a circular wave of flames. The wall of fire struck the blinded Nerissa. Flames covered the witch, falling like a canopy of combustion on her and the ground around her. Then the blazing wave suddenly dissolved, since nothing was there to feed it. Taranee's eyes widened in surprise.

The Fire Guardian instinctively looked to her friends.

Behind Will, Nerissa had teleported. The witch pointed the tip of her power staff to the back of the Heart Guardian's head.

"WILL!" Taranee cried.

The Guardian of the Heart spun. Will opened her hands and in a throwing motion, commanded a burst of jagged magic. The burst was sizable enough to destroy the precious dark stone at the tip of Nerissa's staff. The witch's mouth fell open when her staff was destroyed, disintegrated into ashes.

"Horrible girl!" Nerissa fumed.

Throwing her hands together, the witch commanded a spiral black magic beam.

Will was too close to avoid the blast.

The ever-widening spiral struck the Guardian of the Heart dead on. With a yelp of pain Will was blow back. While Nerissa was busy with Will, Hay Lin had began to summon a huge just of gale-force wind. In the equivalent of a storm within the cave, Hay Lin's hair and clothing flapped violently as her gust gathered strength. With a grunt of strain, the Wind Guardian hurled the powerful squall at the witch.

Nerissa planted her feet on the ground and magically adhered to the rocky ground. Though her body was almost ripped off her anchored legs, Nerissa stood through the wind. The witch remained but she paused, catching her breath.

Lord Cedric and Frost were still wrestling, going toe to toe in strength. Locking hands the two magical men tried to force the latter to his knees.

"You function poorly without Prince Phobos, Cedric!" the elfin mercenary jeered. "You're a symbiotic worm, having no will of your own! Pathetic!"

The shape-shifter gritted his teeth at Frost.

"And you are a blind fool, Frost!" Cedric shot back. "Fighting against a force that should not be tampered with. Destroying the balance of the Guardians will kill us all!"

Frost gave a mocking laugh.

"You just want the credit of destroying the Guardians for yourself!" the elfin merc snickered.

"Stealing the Heart of Kanthracar is far different from destroying the Guardians' balance!" Cedric defended. "A balance must be kept! And you are a spineless coward that would pick the Guardians off one by one! You have no honor!"

With a lash of his snaky tail across Frost's ankles, the mercenary was on his back. Taking a handful of Frost's animal skin shirt, Cedric hurled the elfin merc across the cavern. Snarling out of rage, the shape-shifter morphed into a huge cat and bounded after the thrown Frost.

Taking each other's hands Will, Taranee and Hay Lin concentrated their power. Glowing with united energy, the Guardians created an energy hand that stretched out and seized Nerissa. Gripping the old black magic woman like a doll, the magically summoned energy hand brought Nerissa to eye level.

"Surrender Nerissa," Will voiced, opening her eyes that were white with power. "The Guardians cannot be destroyed."

Nerissa frowned before she smiled.

"On the contrary my sweet," the witch returned. "You _will_ be destroyed."

Closing her eyes, Nerissa began absorbing the energy hand that held her. The Guardians' power was converted into black magic. Crackling dark magic took over the girls' beam. Shooting up the magical "arm" of their energy hand, Nerissa's attack hit the Guardians. With a cry of pain Guardians of Wind, Heart and Fire fell from the sky. Now that she was recharged, the witch gave an evil cackle as she descended from the air to the fallen Guardians.

"Weak! All of you!" Nerissa declared. "And your presences will not be missed."

Nerissa's dress came to life and lashed out. Grabbing the weakened Guardians of Heart, Wind and Fire, the darkly energized fabric picked them from the ground and brought them closer to the witch. The black magic woman let out a malicious cackle, now having a veritable power-essence buffet.

"HEY!" came a voice from the mouth of the cavern.

Nerissa spun and saw the Earth Guardian flying through the air toward her. Cornelia pointed at the witch, a thorny vine magically formed on the tips of her fingers. The vine shot toward Nerissa in a ribbon. It lashed around the dark woman. Nerissa merely smiled. With a thought the vine shredded from around her. The witch's cloak zipped out and plucked Cornelia from the air and wrapping tightly around her. All four Guardians of Wind, Earth, Fire and Heart were bound motionless.

"Now, I feel the presence of the gullible Queen of Meridian," Nerissa hissed, inhaling the air like she could smell the teen queen.

As if on cue Queen Eylon came magically soaring into the cavern. When her innocent blue eyes came to Nerissa and her dress holding four of the five Guardians, Eylon's mouth fell open. Stunned, she was easily yanked from the air and bound with Nerissa's cloak. The witch let out a truly evil laugh as her cloak began leeching power from the five powerful teens.

Then an arrow came whizzing through the air, aimed straight for Nerissa's forehead. The witch caught it with a thought, just as the weapon nearly broke her skin. Passing her increasingly glowing eyes to Queen Eylon's little entourage, the black magic woman gave a fierce smile.

"Ah, the Royal Entourage," Nerissa hissed greedily. "You all shall make _fine_ mindless lackeys!"

"You're crazy, you old sponge!" Caleb snarled, loading another arrow into his bow. "We shall never bend a knee to you!"

The teen warrior aimed the arrow, but Nerissa was still smiling. Whipping Eylon, Cornelia and Will into the arrow's path, the witch made it clear who was in control here. Caleb lowered his bow as did the other soldiers in Eylon's small army.

"Resistance is futile fools!" the dark woman cheered. "Surrender or die!"

Through the corner of her eye, Nerissa caught Lord Cedric morph into an eagle. Flying toward her, Cedric morphed again into his true form ready to tear into the witch. Spinning, Nerissa's increasingly hungry dress caught the shape-shifter in its unbreakable fabric.

"I am truly fortunate," Nerissa cackled. "The Guardians of Meridian, Lord Cedric and the very Queen herself. _I will be unstoppable_!"

Leeching power from all those she held in her grasp, the witch began glowing with a foreboding evil aura. The Guardians, Eylon and Cedric let out cried of pain as their lives and power was being sucked from their bodies.

As things looked hopeless, a blade of water came from below, cutting through the fabric of Nerissa's dark cloak in a razor-clean blow. The Guardians, Queen Eylon and Cedric fell to the ground as the dark fabric melted off of them. The Guardians caught their fall with their wings, Will snatched Eylon before she splattered on the ground and Cedric morphed into a giant feline and landed on his feet.

Nerissa snarled and whirled into the direction of the water. There was Irma, conscious and standing on her feet weaving another blast of water into her hands.

"I said I wasn't done, _witch_!" the Water Guardian took to her wings.

"Wretch!" Nerissa blasted back as Irma flew up to her. "Die and stay dead!"

The witch opened her palm. Dark energy began draining into her hand. With a thought the black magic woman fired the black blast at the Water Guardian. Waving her hand, Irma created a shield of water that absorbed the attack. Using the same water, Irma shot the pillar of liquid and it struck the witch. Nerissa was blown out of the air and slammed onto the cave's ceiling.

"Rock your heart out!" Irma smiled and followed the witch.

"Irma!" Will cried happily as she zipped up to her friend. "You're okay!"

But the Water Guardian held out a hand. With another blast of water, Irma wrapped Will up to her neck in a cocoon of water. Shocked and not able to move, Will looked up to her friend. Fear hit the Heart Guardian's chest like an icy knife when she saw the insatiable anger on Irma's face.

"She's mine," the Water Guardian hissed.

With another thought, Irma commanded the Will's water bonds to freeze. With her wings immobile in the ice, the Heart Guardian gave a surprised yelp as she fell out of the air to the ground.

"Will!" Taranee cried as the ball of ice and Heart Guardian hit the ground.

Unharmed Will struggled to free herself as Irma confronted Nerissa alone.

Nerissa shook the blur from her head after hitting the jagged ceiling. Opening her eyes, she immediately saw the little Water Guardian flying toward her with a ball of water in her palms. Now raging mad, the witch conjured a huge dark blast. Wind suddenly shot through the cave as Nerissa sucked energy from the air around her into her attack.

The Guardians, Eylon, Cedric and the royal entourage could just watch as Irma flew straight at the old witch. Their mouths fell completely open when Irma grabbed Nerissa's wrists and forced them back at her. Not able to hold onto her blast any longer, Nerissa gave a scream of effort and reluctantly let it go. With an otherworldly explosion and flash of darkness, the energy blast blew rubble in every direction, even raining down on those below.

Queen Eylon managed to throw up a magical shield before the debris could harm them.

The dust was thick and nothing could be seen. Without another word, Cornelia shoved her hands into the air and stomped her foot into the ground. At the Earth Guardian's command, rock, dirt and rubble lifted off of Eylon's protective shield. Hay Lin spun, opening her arms and shooting a blast of wind that cleared the cave of dust. Taranee pressed her hand to Will's icy bonds. The Fire Guardian heated the ice until it released the Heart Guardian.

"Something's wrong," Will immediately voiced, shivering from the ice. "Something's very wrong."

Everyone looked to the air, surprised to see that the ceiling of the cave was gone. And, shimmering in the full moon-light Irma hovered high above them, a surging shield of water protecting her from Nerissa's misfired black magic blast.

Opening her hand and passing it in front of her, the Water Guardian's water shield disintegrated and was absorbed back into Irma's body. Her expression could not be seen from the cave floor, but one thing was certain. Irma wasn't herself. Without warning the Water Guardian zipped on her wings toward the mouth of the cave and out of sight.

"Guardian," Cedric voiced passing his blue cat eyes to Will. "The Water Guardian is being overpowered by her own dark side."

Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin gave Cedric a surprised glance.

"How could you know that?" Cornelia immediately questioned, gritting her teeth.

Cedric gave them all a frightened look. Everyone nearly fell over in surprise.

"The full moon," the shape-shifter pointed to the sky. "You should know this by now Heart Guardian."

Will got an angry look from Cedric that cut right through her. The Guardian of the Heart never thought Irma would be capable of this. Will gulped hard as she motioned for her Guardian team.

"C'mon!" Will motioned for the Guardians to follow her. "We need to stop Irma before she hurts herself!"

Irma glanced around the area from the air. She knew Nerissa had landed somewhere around the mouth of the cave, but cold not see her. Irma gritted her teeth. Wicked witch attacking her friends! She would pick her apart for that! Suddenly Irma saw something stir in the forest below. Steadily there was the shaky figure of Nerissa that stood from the ground. The Water Guardian gave a malicious smile and darted down to the ground.

Just as Nerissa stood on her own two feet, the witch was blasted onto her back again. Peeling herself from the ground, she opened her eyes. Nerissa felt her eyes widen as the rare sensation of fear overpowered her cockiness. At first glance, no one could have known that just minuets before the Water Guardian was lifeless. Now the Guardian of Water looked as powerful as ever.

"It'll take more than that to destroy me witch," Irma voiced.

Nerissa stood.

"Presumptuous Guardian," the witch hissed. "Many have tried and all have failed at killing me! You will be no different! Once I get a hold of you, I will make sure there is nothing left to salvage!"

Irma didn't move from hovering just above the ground.

"You want my power," she returned, her ocean blue eyes lighting with the glow of the full moon, "take it."

The witch let out a snarl as she bolted into the air. Pointing her finger at Irma, dark energy bled from Nerissa's body and to her finger tips. With a grunt of strain the witch released it. In something that resembled a ball of dark electric energy. Ordering a wave of water from her body, Irma caught the blast of energy in something like a liquid matador cape. Spinning, the Water Guardian threw it right back at Nerissa. It hit the witch.

Nerissa was pushed back a little but she absorbed her own energy. Gritting her teeth, the blast was reabsorbed with a violent dark effervescent crackle erupting over Nerissa's body. Shaking the sting out of her arms, Nerissa looked up too late.

Irma threw a Guardian-enhanced punch into the witch's face. With every blow she threw at the witch, Nerissa grew weaker. But then the witch caught Irma's fist before she could strike her again. Tightening her grip on the Water Guardian's hand, Nerissa gave Irma a malicious leer. Irma felt Nerissa sucking out her energy again.

Zipping out of the cave, Will, Taranee, Hay Lin and Cornelia saw Irma and Nerissa. The Heart Guardian gasped. Irma was once again in Nerissa's grasp! The witch would surly finish off the Water Guardian now! The Guardian of the Heart did the first thing that came to her mind.

"Girls!" Will called out. "On three! The melee move!"

Hay Lin and Taranee held hands and clapped their free hands together. Cornelia and Will did the same.

"Now!" Will gave the signal.

Their faces contorting with strain Taranee and Hay Lin shared their power, summoning a blast of fire and air. The Guardians of Wind and Fire held it at their finger tips. Cornelia reached out to the ground below Nerissa and Irma. With the Earth Guardian's powers tripled by Will, she caused a pillar of earth to shoot up from the ground. Before the rock could reach Irma and Nerissa, Taranee and Hay Lin released their blast of fire and air. The super heated blast hit the rock and instantly melted it into molten liquid.

As Nerissa gave an evil cackle, the molten liquid in-cased the Water Guardian and the witch. With a blast of wind from Hay Lin, the molten rock solidified.

All was silent.

"It's not over," Cornelia voiced, not taking her eyes from the magical statue.

Before the Guardians' eyes, the solidified rock shook and then blew apart. Nerissa and Irma levitated unharmed. The witch cast her evil eyes toward the Guardians, letting an evil smile cover her face. The power was enormous! Enough to smite all those who opposed her.

"I shall destroy-!" Nerissa cackled before her glee just _fell_ from her face.

Peeling her eyes from the Guardians of Heart, Wind, Fire and Earth, Nerissa's eyes were wide as she craned her attention back to Irma. The Water Guardian was increasingly unfazed by the energy the witch was sucking from her. Now the witch was absorbing in more power than she could handle. The strain was unbearable!

"That's enough!" Nerissa shrieked releasing Irma's hand.

But the Water Guardian gripped her other wrist before she could pull away.

"You want power?" Irma hissed forcing more energy into the witch's body. "Take it all."

A horrible fear came to Nerissa's face as the two began to glow like a molten ember. Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin shielded their eyes as the Water Guardian and Nerissa lit up the night. Eylon, Caleb and the rest of the Queen's entourage left the cave just as this was happening.

"Holy!..." Caleb awed as he flinched under the bright light.

Then they heard Nerissa scream from within the ball of bright light. The light expanded in a blast of a blinding flash before the dark of night returned. Everyone blinked the bright dots out of their eyes.

Nerissa had fallen to the ground, struggling to get up as Irma descended from the air. There was an unnatural fury in the light-hearted Water Guardian's eyes as her feet touched the ground again. The witch's normally cocky, evil and selfish demeanor was gone, leaving nothing but a quivering woman who was frightened out of her mind. Irma approached as Nerissa tried to scramble away.

"Enough," the witch held out her hand trying to sound confident.

Irma didn't waver from her steady gate to the witch.

"Enough?" she questioned with an icy tone. "You would not have hesitated to drain the life out of my friends, so why should I?"

Nerissa's mouth fell open as Irma stopped before her. The Water Guardian's eyes shone with power as the witch awaited her next move. With a lightning fast motion of her hands, Irma ordered a torrent of tsunami-force water to surround the Nerissa. The witch held up a shield of what dark magic was left in her. But Irma, making a fist with her free hand, closed the flood of surging water over Nerissa. With one last strain, the witch's power gave out. Water flooded in over her.

"Irma!" Will called out zipping out of the air to her friend's side.

The Water Guardian didn't lift her eyes to the Heart Guardian. Within the Irma's torrent of water, the witch didn't appear to be wet, instead she looked as if the Water Guardian was draining moisture from her. Irma was draining the life right out of her!

"Enough Irma!" Will pulled on Irma's shirt to get her attention. "Stop! You're killing her!"

As if an answer to the Guardian of the Heart, Irma waved her free hand and the ground around her and the witch erupted into raising water. Will was pushed away from the Water Guardian.

"Cut her transformation Will!" Taranee and Cornelia blurted out.

"Irma can't use her powers to the full if you cut her off!" Taranee added.

Will nodded and with a thought cut the Guardian's transformation. As Hay Lin, Will, Taranee and Cornelia returned to remained fully transformed Guardians, Irma's appearance altered to normal but her power did not wane. That's when Will was very scared.

"Irma will kill Nerissa!" Hay Lin gasped, hand over her mouth.

Will knew that as long as the full moon was out, Irma's anger and power would only increase. Will's mind raced for options.  
"Eylon!" she called out to the Queen of Meridian. "Help us block the moon!"

The teen queen gave a nod.

"Hay Lin," Will looked at the Wind Guardian. "I need your help to conjure up a storm."

Hay Lin gave a timid nod but did just as the Heart Guardian told her.

Will and Hay Lin stood, backs together, as they pushed and pulled the air, making dark and heavy clouds. Eylon waved her hand aiding the Guardians. With a second not too soon, dark clouds blocked the full moon's light.

As lightning flashed overhead and rain began to fall, Irma turned. They had blocked the moon's light, not its power. The Water Guardian raised a hand, forming a ball of dense water. But before Irma could strike her friends and end Nerissa's life, Lord Cedric crept out of the woods behind the Water Guardian.

Taking Irma by surprise, Cedric plunged one of his fingers into her neck, hitting a pressure point. Sending her brain into overload, the Water Guardian crashed to the ground, unconscious.

Irma's hold on the liquid around her dissipated and the water fell to calm standing puddles of rain. Nerissa was released from the watery sphere that was almost her tomb. Both witch and Water Guardian lie motionless in puddles of water as a rain fell over them.

Soaked, dazed and confused the rest of the Guardians, Eylon and Caleb could just stare at Cedric as he lifted the Water Guardian from the water soaked ground and held her in his arms.

* * *

Whoa. A little dark... Hmmm... Maybe not... R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK! 


	9. The Rain Song

Ohayo Tokyo! Konban wa New York! Konniciwa London! CJzilla here, slamming out the final chapter to "La Lune". Sad? Don't be. You might see another one of my fics floating around the WITCH archive...

As I tear buildings off their foundations with but a flick of my tail, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: Hate on me and/or love on me... I don't care.

Darkness again surrounded her. It wasn't a choking darkness as before but none the more inviting. The Water Guardian was familiar with this darkness though; it was the blackness of unconsciousness. All Irma had to do was open her eyes and she'd be out of this soulless, inactive blackness. Like reaching out and touching the warmth of light, the Water Guardian knew she'd be rescued from the darkness.

Irma awoke to a warm feeling over her body. She heard footfalls and flickering candles as a breeze tickled her face. The Water Guardian's head was on something soft and warm.

Irma's eyes fluttered open but shut just as quickly in this inviting lull. Though her eyes were shut, Irma's senses began to adjust to the conscious world. The air was cool and damp as it hung on her face, encouraging her to rouse like a puppy's supporting lick. The Water Guardian also heard the comforting sound of running water, delicately trickling over stones. Perhaps the ambience of a fountain?

She brought her hand up to cover a yawn. Her fingers laced around soft material that smelt musty and wonderful. Irma felt a heartbeat on her face, but it wasn't hers. Then she realized that she was being carried bridal-style by someone else. The Water Guardian's eyes flew open but reality had yet to sharpen. She looked up and saw a man she didn't recognize, both arms wrapped around her.

Irma gasped and accidentally startled the man. His head jerked back in surprise as the Water Guardian summoned a discharge of water. Panicking, Irma shut her eyes and let the concentrated blast of water go into the man's face.

Irma was dropped as the man was blasted off of his feet and a ways away. The Water Guardian floundered on the floor as her body was weak and heavy. Irma's voice was soft and unresponsive as she tried to stand. She couldn't cry for help. There was a moan of pain from the man as he peeled himself off of the stone floor. Then she heard more footfalls, fast ones this time. In than same second she remembered the trickling water that she'd heard. Flustered and confused Irma called out to the water. With a thought the Water Guardian created a ribbon of liquid to protect her from any more attackers. Then she heard her defense land, splashing and then bodies falling in a heap without time for a sound.

Opening her eyes, Irma still held her whip of water protectively in her grip as she glanced around. Her blue eyes came to the familiar faces of her friends: Will, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Eylon, Caleb and a very, very sore looking Raythor whom she blasted in the face with a water burst. The relief was indescribable.

She stood amongst the puddles her ribbon of water created as she saw something that cut her to the core. There was a fearful distrust on everyone's faces. The other Guardians jumped up from the ground and took a fighting stance, their clothes and hair soaking wet.

"Take your positions," Will ordered, her normally calm and comforting amber eyes narrowed with suspicion.

At the Heart Guardian's command, Eylon's guards drew their swords and turned their shields toward Irma as they protected their queen. Even Caleb and Raythor drew their swords.

"Easy Irma," Taranee voiced as the rest of the Guardians began to encircle Irma. "You've had a long night. We just want to take you home."

Tears stung the Water Guardian's eyes.

"I want to go home," she hung her head. "But don't treat me like a monster."

"We have no choice Irma," Caleb voiced pointing the sharp edge of his sword to her. "You're out of control."

The Water Guardian was growing distressed.

"I couldn't help it!" Irma took a pleading step forward, unbeknownst that the water was mimicking her despair. "It's the stupid moon!"

"That's why we have to get you out from underneath this full moon and get you out of Meridian before you level something," Will stated carefully. "You might hurt someone."

"I'm _sorry_!" Irma threw her hands in the air, her sight becoming fuzzy through unshed tears. "I didn't mean to!"

"We know you didn't mean to, Irmy," Hay Lin quivered, eyes flowing with frightened tears. "Just listen to Will and we'll get you back home, then we can just forget about this."

At seeing her best friend scared of her, Irma's face twisted with a held-in sob.

With a grunt of frustration and anger, Irma called out to the fountains of water that lines Eylon's inner courtyard. Water obeyed her command and flowed like a torrent funnel coming between her and her friends. Though water flowed all around her, Irma's own tears wet her face as she ordered a ribbon of water to wrap around her. With another thought the pillar of water picked the Water Guardian off of the ground and propelled her over the castle's wall.

Irma landed onto the road right before the draw bridge. Once her feet met solid ground Irma turned toward the forest and ran. Meridian's blue moon lit her way as the forest engulfed her.

Tears poured from the Water Guardian's eyes as the word "monster" echoed in her ears.

Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin stood in a stupor at what had just happened. Will's face fell with gloom as Hay Lin began to cry again. Due to their carelessness, Irma wasn't coming back home to earth tonight.

"I shouldn't have cried!" the Wind Guardian growled at herself. "I shouldn't have shown Irma I was scared!"

But Will knew that no _ONE_ person was to blame for what had just happened. Taranee wrapped her arms around Hay Lin in an effort to comfort the Wind Guardian.

"You should have kept your mouth shut Caleb," Cornelia hissed, narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend. "Irma is not a monster."

Caleb snorted as he sheathed his sword.

"She is tonight Cornelia!" the boy soldier replied. "We can't take any chances. You saw what she was able to do. What was to stop her from liquefying all of us?"

The Guardian of the Heart turned her eyes toward Eylon, Caleb and the rest of her friends.

"I agree with your reasoning Caleb," Will voiced. "But Cornelia's right. Irma isn't a monster and we all should have handled that better."

"We have to find her!" Cornelia rushed, her slender blue eyes filling with tears.

Again, Will's face fell with gloom. As Guardian of the Heart and leader of the Guardians of Meridian, she would not let any of her friends get hurt. Irma was unstable and would be for the rest of the night.

"No," Will replied with a firm voice.

Her retort made everyone's eyes widen.

""_No_"?" Cornelia turned and glared at the Heart Guardian. "Will! Irma's our friend and she's out there!"

The ground began to suddenly shake as anger built up in the Earth Guardian.

"She's alone, scared and sad!" Hay Lin stomped up to Will. "We can't _just_ desert her!"

The soft breeze of the night momentarily reacted with the Wind Guardian's intense feelings and blew hard. Will's firm demeanor cracked as frustration showed on her face.

"I don't like it anymore than the rest of you do!" she exclaimed. "_Not one bit more_!"

That was enough to silence any anger in her friends.

"… But I will not risk Meridian's Guardians tonight," Will paused. "As long as the moon is in the air, Irma will remain easily volatile and dangerous. Once it sets, at first light… I'll search like I've lost my mind but not one second before."

Faces fell.

"We all have a lot of apologizing to do," the Guardian of the Heart continued, tears interfering with her voice. "Irma saved our lives and captured Nerissa single-handedly. I think that more than makes up for her little temper tantrum and getting us wet…….. Don't….. make this any harder for me….. please."

With that Will turned on her heel, used her sleeve to wipe her cheeks clean of tears and walked deeper into Eylon's castle.

Irma could still feel the power she received from Meridian's full moon tingling in her fingertips. Everything became like some horrible movie after Nerissa had gotten a hold of her that first time. Her anger was real but not her own, but that power…

The blackness of night was obscured, because of the welcoming glow of Meridian's blue faerie moon. It was so bright and beautiful it almost seemed impossible to think that it was the root of Irma's problems tonight. The moon showed the Water Guardian the way through the dense forest and led her to a pond twinkling with blue moonlight. Cattails and reeds swayed gently with the night's breeze. It seemed like when the moon's rays touched the water, it created ripples that shimmered with its beauty.

Irma sat on the grassy bank of the pond basking in the moon's matchless beauty. Her short, wavy hair danced with the breeze as tears streamed down her face. She felt like such a monster. Under the moon's influence, she'd became so evilly violent, so angry, so callused to the damage she was inflicting. Irma wished she was back home, where she knew she'd never be like that again. The Water Guardian sighed as she manipulated a the pond in front of her.

Water rose out of the pond and, in the moon's light, moved like liquid radiance. Following her commands, the liquid moved gracefully, bending and stretching that only water can do. Doing this lifted Irma's gloom slightly because she was using the water in the way she was supposed to. She stood and began to move her arms, guiding the water with her movements.

Opening her hands and extending her arms Irma moved the water, churning it and a massing it into one great mass. Moving her hands upwards the water burst up into the sky in an controlled fountain. A slight mist dampened Irma's hair as she continued to play with the water. As water rained down, Irma caught it with a thought before it touched the ground. The water shimmered with the moon as she brought it nearer to her. Extending one arm toward the night sky and the other to the ground, Irma created a wall of moonlit water. Bringing it closer to her, Irma could see her reflection… and that of someone else.

Gasping, Irma's concentration was broken and the water fell lifeless at her feet.

There, standing behind her and under the shadow of a Weeping Willow, was a tall, strange yet familiar figure. Irma blinked and squinted trying to see who it was.

"Cedric?" she asked.

She thought for sure she was seeing things, but then the figure of Lord Cedric stepped out into the moonlight.

"You ran far, Irma," he finally said. "But I'm glad I found you."

Irma watched him walk to her. Cedric stood next to her and with the rays of the moon shining off of the water, she could see his face. Irma was happy to have some company, since she saw nothing but darkness and sad images for what seemed like an eternity.

Cedric smelt of forest and musk, like he'd been in the woods for quite some time. He smiled at the Water Guardian and ran his finger over her cheek. Cedric held soft, concerned blue eyes to Irma's ocean blue ones. And for a moment she felt her heart wrap around him.

"I'm glad you are feeling better," Cedric voiced. "I thought for sure we'd lost you."

Irma smiled at him. She decided to be bold and run her fingers through his hair. Cedric smiled at her gesture. Then Irma's face fell. Turning her eyes away from his, she avoided his stare by glancing at the pond.

"My friends are terrified of me, Cedric," the Water Guardian sighed. "And I'm surprised you're not the same."

Irma returned her eyes to his.

"I nearly killed Nerissa," she added. "Granted, the witch is evil and probably wouldn't hesitate to kill me… but _I'd_ never touch a life like that, ever."

She sighed again as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"It was like an uncontrollable nightmare," Irma stated. "I couldn't stop and now my friends think I'm a monster."

Cedric took a deep breath when he saw Irma drop her head for the second time. He reached down and pulled her chin up.

"This horrible night's almost over and the sun will soon come up," Cedric told her. "And until it does, I'll be here with you."

Irma gave a grin as the moonlight revealed that she was blushing.

"Your friends would have done the same," he added, "had they known what you were going through."

"Yeah," Irma voiced. "I was never that close to Eylon so for all she knows, I could be a lunar psycho all days of the month."

Cedric nodded.

"She would be foolish to hold that against you, Irma," he replied. "How many times have you saved her life? Just let this night blow over and in the morning, you can have a clear head once more."

Irma then gave him a sad stare.

"This is Meridian's last night with a full moon and the next one won't be for nearly a month," the Water Guardian paused. "I suppose that once morning comes, we go our own way."

The shape-shifter let a small cocky smirk onto his face.

"Do I prick enough interest in you, Water Guardian, to make you want me?" he questioned.

"Yes," Irma giggled. "And don't let that go to your pretty little head Cedric. I hope we meet like this again, but I'm sure the next time we see each other, it'll be in a fight."

"Perhaps," Cedric voiced. "But I know that I'll see you before you see me. Earth has become like a second home to me and I spend a lot of time in different forms there."

Irma smiled.

"It'll be a challenge picking you out from the crowd Cedric," her eyes dropped to the collar of his shirt. "But I'm sure I'll spot you."

The Water Guardian's hand moved to the shape-shifter's chest. He was still soft and warm, something that Irma had to constantly remind herself of since she'd never had him this close before. Cedric caught her hand in his. Bringing her hand to his face, he planted a soft peck on her palm. Irma grinned at the gesture and without another word she lunged at him, taking his lips into a kiss.

This kiss wasn't as awkward as the first. Before Irma was as stiff as a board, freezing like ice under Cedric's lips, though now it seemed to be second nature.

One of Cedric's arms wrapped around the Water Guardian's waist and the other arm cradled her back. She couldn't get away now, not that Irma had somewhere to be. The Water Guardian snaked her arms around his neck. The two lovers simply held each other as they kissed.

Cedric felt her lips push back on his, asking for more. He held off a smile as he reached for the nape of her neck with his fingertips. Irma's short, soft hair felt like velvet on his hardened, callused hands. Everything about the Water Guardian reminded the shape-shifter of life and good. She was innocent, loved life, had unconditional love for her friends and was happy. The shape-shifter knew that the Water Guardian could bring him to his knees with just a flash of her ocean blue eyes.

Irma ran her fingers through his hair. Now Cedric pulled her closer to him. She couldn't help but comply because he was much stronger than her. His hand on her back held Irma tight. Since the shape-shifter was taller than Irma, she had to look up a full ninety degrees. That caused a cramp in her neck.

The Water Guardian had to break the kiss. She dropped her head, taking a breath of air Irma leaned her head on Cedric's chest, hoping the cramp in her neck would let go. Then she heard his heart beat through his shirt. The organ that pumped life through the body, something too, that Irma had to remind herself that Cedric possessed.

Then she felt Cedric's lips on her bare arm. He was kissing her arm! His lips traveled from her upper arm to her shoulder. Then on her neck. That sent shivers down Irma's body. Not bad shivers, but not entirely good shivers.

Cedric captured her lips with his kiss, much to Irma's surprise. Cedric's lips were warm and loving as he held Irma's head in his hand.

What a weird order of things! Irma wondered what her friends would think if they were here to see her kiss Cedric. They'd tear Cedric apart before they'd do the same to her. They had it in their head that she somehow liked Raythor, whom she never gave a second glance.

For just one last night, under the light of la Lune, both Water Guardian and shape-shifter could savor each other's company.

The next day, before the sun came over Meridian's farmland and another awkward day of earth school and no home work, Irma was starring down Eylon's castle gates. With its gates shut, it looked more like a fortress than something familiar to the Water Guardian. Irma had it set in her mind that the first thing she'd do was apologize to her friends. Both on earth and in Meridian.

The morning had a bright sunrise as Irma stood at the front gates of the castle. She hesitated, wondering if she'd be taken in chains back to earth. The Water Guardian would be grateful to get back on earth since Irma was reminded last night how different Meridian was from home. Meridian was an alien planet with strange manipulations that made it feel all the more different. At least on earth Irma knew precisely what was going on so she would never be caught off guard. Her friends must be terrified of her right now.

Just then she heard a chorus of shouts from the castle's lookout spires.

"Water Guardian before front gates! Drop drawbridge!" the guards called to each other.

A moment after that, the castle's drawbridge dropped with a loud roar of chains and creaking wood. A blast of wind from the felled gates kicked up dirt from the roadway, Irma shielded her eyes from the debris. Then footfalls from varying high-heels and sneakers. Looking up Irma saw Cornelia, Will, Taranee and Hay Lin running over the draw bridge. The Guardians rushed off of the drawbridge and ran up to Irma. The first to throw her arms around her, much to Irma's surprise was Cornelia. The Earth Guardian held the Water Guardian like she'd just returned from an impossible place, even whimpering a little in Irma's collar. Hay Lin hugged Irma, crying into her shirt.

"Hi guys," Irma fought off tears.

Will and Taranee joined Cornelia and Hay Lin for a group hug. All the hardened teenagers broke down into tears, now feeling reunited from an uncontrollable nightmare.

"I'm so sorry guys," Irma whispered hoarsely from a tight throat. "I'm so sorry."

"It's all right Irma," Will told her friend. "You're all right and that's all that matters to us."

"We thought we lost you," Hay Lin whimpered. "Twice."

"You gave us a terrible scare, Irma," Cornelia cried.

Irma held in a sob.

"I'm so sorry," was all she could say.

The five Guardians and friends shared a warm moment in the comforting rays of the rising sun. Their friendship was tested and it had come through the fire shining more brilliantly than before.

The Guardians then found their way back into Eylon's castle to find the teenage queen, set things right and finally go home. Irma could not stop talking about the power Meridian's moon gave her and how she'd accomplished thing she'd would never be able to do in normal circumstances.

"It was amazing," Irma went on as they walked through the halls to Eylon's throne room. "It was like my best days multiplied by one thousand. I could make that water do whatever I wanted it to!"

Passing a fountain, Taranee glanced down at the water only to see it being pulled as Irma walked by it.

"Oh yeah," the Fire Guardian agreed. "And it looks like you still got a little of the moon's power still in you."

Irma stopped and glanced down at the water in the fountain. She was inadvertently manipulating the liquid without thinking about it.

"That is so cool!" the Water Guardian voiced as she consciously pulled a little ribbon of water from the fountain. "It's like part of the full moon is still with me."

As she played with the water Will spoke up.

"There was nothing cool about last night Irma," the Guardian of the Heart voiced. "You were uncontrollable and unreasonable. Had Lord Cedric not stepped in, you would have killed Nerissa and probably turned your wrath on us."

It brought slight warmth to Irma's face when she thought of Cedric saving her from herself. Sure, she was the monster, but it didn't make it any less romantic. The Water Guardian weaved the small ribbon of water through her fingers.

"But one thing was certain," Cornelia twirled a lock of her blond hair around her finger, "that dress you were wearing was hideous."

Funny to think that Cornelia, minuets ago, was a blubbering mess crying on Irma's shoulder, telling her how frightened she was and now she was as cold hearted as normal.

"A tapered cut? Are you still in last century's fad, Irma?" the Earth Guardian huffed. "Please. And a _sleeveless_ tapered cut? Excuse me! It's like you just got away from a paper shredder! Going sleeveless didn't help that dress out in the slightest! It's like business up top but Freddie the Shredder down below!"

Irma smiled and passed a glance back at Cornelia.

"Great to have you back Corny," Irma called the Earth Guardian by her pet name. "You almost had be back there when you were sobbing incoherently about how you were so scared and that I should never leave you!"

A blush lit the Earth Guardian's face.

"Yeah? Well, I say things sometimes because I get caught up in the moment," Cornelia explained running her fingers vainly through her hair.

"And what a moment it was!" Hay Lin chimed throwing the back of her hand dramatically to her forehead. "Irma! The Water Guardian that nearly killed us all! And I thought I cried a lot Cornelia. You practically beat me at a sobbing contest!"

"Like I said," Cornelia flicked her hair. "I got caught up in the moment. It's not like I'd miss the water retaining, _dateless_ Water Guardian."

"Low blow Corny!" Taranee laughed. "You know Irma can get a date if she wanted to!"

"Yeah! The school dweeb is practically beating down her door," the Earth Guardian remarked, trying to get a rise outta Irma.

The Water Guardian had it covered. With a flick of her wrist Irma sent the small ribbon of water she was playing with and dropped it on Cornelia's head. The Earth Guardian gave a shriek at the cold water and that her hair was _totaled_!

"Irma! You drip!" Cornelia gasped at the cold water. "You know that my hair gets frizzy just at a hint of moisture!"

Irma stopped and gave her wayward supermodel-friend a smirk.

"I know," she answered. "My hair gets frizzy when someone gives me fashion advice."

That was a lame joke but Irma laughed at it just the same.

"That was a lame joke Irma," they all heard Eylon call to them from down the hall.

The Guardians turned to see Eylon, Caleb and Raythor walking to them. Irma felt a warm smile come to her face as soon as she saw Eylon's beaming smile. The teenage queen ran ahead of her two guards and dove into Irma's arms. Through the tears on the Water Guardian's face, she heard Eylon laugh.

"You were incredible, Irma!" she cheered. "That was just amazing! But all the same, remind me never to make you mad when the moon's full."

"Thanks Eylon," Irma whispered. "And I'm sorry."

"Whaddya gotta be sorry for?!" Eylon asked, forgetting to annunciate and pronounce properly. "You defeated Frost and Nerissa, and got that scaly witch in her much deserved cell in my dungeon! It's perfect!"

Irma smiled a little.

"And as far as giving me a scare, sheesh," she swatted the air. "I'll just add it to my list of things that scare Eylon. I add a new item every day!"

Then the teenage queen paused.

"But seriously Irma, thank you," she beamed seriously. "I don't think I can thank you enough for capturing Nerissa. Meridian owes you a lot."

Irma blushed and swatted the air in front of her.

"I'm a Guardian, it's my job," she returned bashfully.

Caleb gave the Water Guardian a nod of respect and then he grinned at her.

"Sorry for… calling you a monster Irmy," the teen soldier looked to the ground. "You never were. But you were outta control."

Eylon brought her heel down on Caleb's foot. The teenage solider yelped.

"I mean…" he fought off tears in his eyes. "Thanks."

Caleb held in a scream of pain as Irma laughed at him.

"You made Meridian all the more safer ma'am," Raythor spoke up after an eternity of being silent. "I… uh… I-… For you."

The elfin captain of the guards handed Irma a single rose. Irma's insides did a flip of nausea as she took the flower. That was doubtlessly Eylon's doing. She probably told Raythor something that made him do this.

"Oh… thank you, Raythor," she nearly lost her lunch as seeing the much, much, much older man blush at her. "I'll… treasure it always."

The Water Guardian twirled it in her fingers as she turned to the other Guardians.

"Can we go home now?" Irma complained. "My parents are gonna bury me alive and dance on my grave."

Will stopped laughing at Cornelia enough to nod. Eylon was more than happy to conjure up a portal to earth with a wave of her hand. In a flash of light and a gust of strong wind, the air in front of Hay Lin shredded. A porthole to earth was opened. One by one the Guardians of Meridian hopped through the porthole and back home. Irma was the last to walk through it, but just before she went, Raythor was at her side one last time.

"I'll be seeing you," he told her. "My little water nymph."

When those words left Raythor's mouth, Irma craned her head around. For a moment, "Raythor's" eyes changed to a soft blue. A moment was all it took for Irma. She knew the person in front of her was Cedric, who'd come to say his last goodbye.

"See you later," the Water Guardian grinned. "Lord Migraine."

End

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK! WOO!


End file.
